


Stargate Musketeers

by Elenduen



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, Goa'uld d'Artagnan, M/M, Multi, Musketeers/Stargate SG1 Crossover, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenduen/pseuds/Elenduen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crossover between Musketeers and Stargate SG1</p><p>In an attempt to conquer Earth and stop the SGC from ever coming into being Ba'al uses a device of the Ancients to go back in time and enslave mankind before they have evolved to a point where they are a threat to the Goa-uld, he begins his domination in seventeenth century France and finds the perfect host for his mate, d'Artagnan.</p><p>Now SG1 and the Musketeers have to work together to save d'Artagnan and repair the damage Ba'al has done to the time line or all history could unravel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DebbieF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/gifts).



> DebbieF and discussed crossovers between these series and she has done a brilliant one and this is mine.

1631 Paris 

Louvre

 

It was just a normal day in Paris when all hell descended upon them, or at least thats what it seemed to the Musketeers and other who were present when the sound of Thunder erupted in the sky and some kind of vessel beyond imagination came down over The Louvre.

The Musketeers were trained to deal with anything, anything but what hell unleashed upon them, and surely this must be hell!. 

For the minons of Hell carried weapons that blasted fire at them!, their muskets and swords seemed useless against the servents of Satan who appeared out of thin air!, their faces branded with black marks on their foreheads and bodies garbed in some kind of armour!, their odd weapons that appeared to be some kind of staff blasted some kind of fire and lightning at peopleblowing huge holes in their bodies!, their strength was that of five men!, a single blow from them could shatter a fully grown mans face!, no soldier be he Red Guard or Musketeer could hold up against such a foe, and within less than half an hour the Louvre was over run and captured. 

King Louis was shaking like a leaf and clinging to a ghost white Queen Anne as they knelt before the capturers one of whom had a gold brand upon his face walked before them barking orders in some language that no one recognized.  
Athos had his arm about d'Artagnan's shoulders and an unconcsious Porthos lay limp against an almost frantic Aramis, glancing around Athos saw Treville glaring at the men who held them hostage Richelieu by his side clutching at the silver crucifix about his neck with shaking hands, courtiers, Musketeers, Red Guards were all in the same state, terrified and furious. 

"Whats going to happen Athos?" d'Artagnan whispered his youth and inexperiance showing in his voice and making Athos's heart ache, dear God how old was the boy?, nineteen?, twenty?, he'd been a musketeer two weeks and now was facing?........Athos didn't even want to think what they were facing, he didn't have an answer for d'Artagnan's question, couldn't even begin to imagine what was going to happen instead he hugged the boy closer to his and kissed his cheek fiercely not caring who saw him

"I love you 'thos" d'Artagnan breathed "No matter what happens nothing will change that"

"It won't for me either" Athos said holding the boy tight "I'm here and no matter what happens next we are together and always will be".

 

SGC

 

The whole base was in uproar as new of Ba'al's latest scheme came to light, time travel via a ripped off device of the Ancients, and an attempt to control The Earth and stop the SGC from coming into being he had not only traveled back in time, but back into Earths time in an attempt to gain domion over Earth and add it to his terratory before the treaty with the Asgard ever took place.

Daniel felt like a spare part as he watched the technitions frantically worked, Jack (Not known for his technical skills) simply barked orders and paced obviously wanting something to shoot!, a feeling that Teal'c clearly shared since he was grinding his teeth and grumbling under his breath!

"Do we have a location on Ba'al yet Major?" Hammond asked Sam Carter who looked up with bloodshot eyes from the computers, (Three she was running at once!) 

"The signiture the Tokra picked up is leaping through time and space Sir getting an exact fix is............." she trailed off as Siler spoke up

"It's stopped moving Major!"

"What?", Sam's head snapped round and she surged forwards to stare at the moniter "Where is he?" she asked tapping at the keyboard 

"I am so going to kill that snake!" Jack grunted "He is so dead that he is already rotting in the ground!"

"An interesting statement O'Neill!, considering Ba'al is still very much alive!" Teal'c commented receiving a dirty look from the Colonol 

"Major?" Hammond asked ignoring the commentary with ease after several years of experiance 

"One second Sir" Sam said as she furiously typed her finger becoming a blur to Daniel who had to look away or risk a mirgraine!, "Got him!" Sam declared with triumphant grin "Seventeenth Century!, he's in the early Seventeenth Century!".

 

The declaration obviously didn't impress Jack as much as Sam had hoped since he gazed at her with an unimpressed expression, "Where in the Seventeenth Century Carter?" he asked "Big planet out there?, where exactly is he?.

 

1631

 

They had been transported aboard some kind of vessal, and shoved into some kind of chamber where they were held, the wall appeared to be made of gold with odd symbols carved into them, where this was, what was to become of them no one knew and Athos clung to d'Artagnan so tight it must have been hurting the boy but he wasn't complaining obviously being too scared to care about any physical discomfort.

Presently a door opened and a tall devestatingly good looking man walked into the chamber. 

He was elaborately garbed and held himself as if he were a King, and gazed over his captive with arrogant air his eyes glowing white!, and his voice distorted and loud  
"I am your God Ba'al, you shall serve me or die"

"Ba'al?" Aramis whispered holding tight to Porthos who was conscious again but concussed and sickly, he'd already vomited once and by the pallor of his skin he wasn't well to say the least 

"means nothing to me" Athos whispered back glaring at the man who walked before them 

"If you serve me willingly you shall live" Ba'al said "And one of you...." he smiled and laughed coldly the laugh sounding like nails of a chalk board, "One of you shall become the vessal for my consort, my matefor all eternity", he turned his gaze over his captives looking them over "Which shall it be I wonder?" he purred "But the choice is not up to me" snapping his finger behind his back he beckoned to one of his minons who carried some kind of device that let out a cloud of gas as it was opened and from within a creature with the body of a snake and the head of a dragon emerged and slithered into Ba'al's hands where it was held like one would hold a lover!

"It is his choice" Ba'al stated with a chuckle lifting the revolting creature to his lips and kissing it "So my love, whom do you choose?".

 

SGC

 

The had a definate fix on Ba'al, Seventeeth Century France, Paris to be exact and every available team was being mobilized to act, to stop Ba'al's plans and repair (If possible) any damage he'd done to the time line. 

"Okay Danny boy!" Jack said slapping an arm about Daniel's shoulder "What'll we be dealing with in dark ages France!"

"it's after the dark ages Jack!" Daniel sighed wonder why for the thousandth time why Jack persisted in pretending to be a lot less intelligent than he really was "Weapons of the day consisted of single round firing Muskets and Pistols, swords, and daggers. The Country was ruled at the time by Louis XIII and Anne of Austria, the Goverment was under the rule of Cardinal Richelieu, and the best Military was the King own Regiment The Musketeers"

"Whoa!, Hello!", Jack stopped before the metal slope the lead up to the star gate which with the help of Thor they had locked briefly to a black hole to send them back in time without the risk of being stuck within it's super gravity "The Musketeers?" he asked waving his hands, or at least his hand and P-90 "As in d'Artagnan Musketeers?"

"Yes" Daniel sighed pinching the bridge of his nose feeling a headache coming on "Dumas took people from history and made them the characters of his books"

"D'Artagnan!" Jack crowed a bright smile on his face and slapped Teal's shoulder making the Jaffa look at him like he was a pesky mosquito! "We're gonna meet d'Artagnan!"

"I know of no such individual O'Neill!" Teal'c replied without expression making Sam snicker 

"Daniel!" Jack implored looking to the archeologist for help 

"d'Artagnan was the greatest Musketeer, we may meet him but I wouldn't bet on it" Daniel said moving past Jack to join Sam on the ramp "It maybe it's too early in history for him to have even joined the Musketeers yet"

"Well hey!" Jack said refusing to let go of his mirth "One can but hope!"

"Be careful Colonol O'Neill" Thor's eirey but oddly comforting voice said from the control room "Ba'al is a dangerous enemy and time is not something to be toyed with"

"Aye aye good buddy!" Jack said giving Thor a cheery wave though the Asgards head was barely visable above the window ledge "Shall we gave the King of France your regaurds General?" he asked 

"Just come back in one piece" Hammond ordered with a deep sigh "And good Luck Colonol" he whispered as his best team disappeared through the event horizon.

 

1630

 

Ba'al caressed the finned snake in his hands, the vile creature hissing and showing two inch fangs at the prisoners.  
"It has been long since you were in human flesh my love" Ba'al whispered to the snake, his mate who's host had been slain two century's ago during a battle with Apophis, "Stasis has kept you alive but now............a host for you to rise once more and take your rightful place at my side", the snake spat and rubbed itself against his metal encased fingers making Ba'al smile and his eyes glow white  
"Chose my love" he crooned stretching forth his arms to the prisoners "Chose who you shall have!".  
Everyone, be they royalty, Musketeer, Red Guard, or courtier shuddered at the presence of the serpent that hissed and spat at them, it's long body writhing in this monster calling himself Ba'al's hands.   
To her horror the Snake's gaze fell upon Queen Anne whom two of the impossibly strong guards of Ba'al, that he reffered to as Jaffa pulled forward so the snake could get a closer view, rubbing about her face and throat   
"Anne!" Louis whimpered with tears flowing down his cheeks   
"You would take a Queen my beloved?" Ba'al asked of the snake having learned from accessing human history who these people were and having been interested in attacking the main powers of the land his Mother Ship had defended over he had swiftly learned who he needed control "A fitting prize to be sure?" he breathed kissing a fin  
"You will die for this!" Aramis snarled only to scream in agony as one of the sticks the Jaffa carried touched his flesh sending bolts of torturous pain shooting through him, the snake however pulled back from Anne rejecting her and with a nod of Ba'al's head she was pushed back to the others while the snake turned it's gaze on a panting Aramis making Ba'al chuckle   
"Bring our gallant hero forward!"   
"Leave him alone!" Porthos bellowed the straining veins on his face showing the stress he was under from the residual effects of his concussion, his fighting did not help it only resulted in him getting the same treatment Aramis had received moments before, and was forced to watch as Aramis was examined by the snake before being pushed back into the prisoners, up and down Ba'al walked until the snake gave screeching noise it's gazed fixed upon d'Artagnan   
"Bring him to us!" Ba'al cried, at once the Jaffa pushed aside the prisoners and seized d'Artagnan by his collar dragging him forward even as he struggled and fought against them. Athos was kicked in the forehead as he tried to stop them taking d'Artagnan and with blood streaming down his face was forced to watch as the Jaffa thrust him before Ba'al and the snake  
"You sick bastard!" he snarled spitting at Ba'al who mearly laughed and raised his metal cased hand shooting a beam of light into d'Artagnan's forehead making the young man become limp in the Jaffa's hands, the snake hissed and spat while wrapping about Ba'al's arm,   
"Strip him!" he ordered the Jaffa who prompty tore d'Artagnan's clothes from his body baring him before all present, Ba'al gazed on the bronzed skin appreciatvely "Such beauty, such perfection" he purred "Truly created for the devine purpose to host a God!", extending his arm he let the snake slip from his hand and wrap itself about d'Artagnan's shoulder slipping and sliding about this throat and down his back.  
Unable to move d'Artagnan could do nothing but shed tears and whimper at the cold scaly body on his skin, every hair seemed to be standing up on the back of his neck as the serpent reared up then suddenly fiery agony suffused d'Artagnan's entire being!, scream after scream tore from his throat as his mind and body were cast into an endless hell of agonising torment!.  
Horror struck and revolted the Prisoners watched the serpent suddenly dive forward and bite it's way inside d'Artagnan's skin!, it's revolting body sliding up inside his flesh as d'Artagnan screamed in anguish!  
"d'Artagnan!" Athos cried trying to get forward   
"I'll kill you for this!" Porthos bellowed struggling against the Jaffa   
"You'll die for what you've done!" Aramis spat as they were all pushed back by the Jaffa, Ba'al mearly laughed at them, even more scorn filling his mocking laughter as Louis wept into his shaking wifes shoulder and other courtiers and soldiers hide their faces, vomited, wept, and struggled against their guards, fear for the worst filling them as d'Artagnan fell limp on the floor his screams abruptly ending  
"d'Artagnan!" Athos whispered sagging in dispair his eyes resting on his lovers prone form  
"You will pay for this!, you will pay dearly!" Richelieu growled making the sign of the Cross with a shaking hand  
"I am a God" Ba'al stated smuggly "I pay for nothing", extending his hand he held it out to d'Artagnan who slowly rose from the floor taking the offered appendage "Now behold my Consort the God Shesmu!"   
"d'Artagnan!", a glimmer of hope breifly filled Athos only to be thoroughly quashed as d'Artagnan's eyes glowed white!.


	2. Chapter 2

Athos felt his stomach flip over and sink down towards his boots at the sight of d'Artagnan's glowing eyes, anything he was about to say died on his lips as he looked over the impassive face of his lover who looked over the prisoners with a smirk on his lips.

Ba'al snapped his fingers and one of the servants brought a wide sleeved robe for d'Artagnan which he placed over his shoulders, d'Artagnan slipped his arms inside the robe and belted it about his waist.

"Come my love it has been too long since we were last able to hold one another" Ba'al said in his unnatural voice 

"Far too long beloved" d'Artagnan replied his voice now like Ba'al and to Athos's horror he leaned into Ba'al's arms and kissed him!. 

This was too much for Athos, he leaped up with an angered cry trying to get to d'Artagnan   
"What did you do to him!?" he roared as he was hit in the stomach by a jaffa and an elbow came down over his shoulders forcing him to his knees, "d'Artagnan!" he choked out gazing at his lover 

"Kill him!" Ba'al ordered dismissively 

"Wait" Shesmu said stepping away from Ba'al and walking towards Athos, he cupped the other mans chin and lifted his head "This one, my host has deep memories of him" he said turning to look at Ba'al with a smirk "They were lovers"

"Indeed!" Ba'al laughed seeming amused by this 

"What did you do to him?" Athos snarled pulling out of Shesmu's grip "Whatever the hell you are get out of him!", Shesmu turned back with a risen eyebrow and a cruel smile on his face

"Your lover is dead!" he told Athos taking sadistic pleasure in the pain that shone in Athos's eyes, "Nothing of the host survives"

"No!" Aramis cried shaking his head "I don't believe you, I don't believe d'Artagnan is gone, he's in there somewhere!", laughing in deep amusment Shesmu shoved Athos aside and marched over to Aramis whom he lifted by the throat raising him two feet off the floor! 

"Your little friend died in agony, I tore his fragile mind apart and now his body is mine" the Goa-uld whispered into his face then he flung Aramis across the room sending him slamming back into the wall before crumpling to the floor his right leg twisted under and to the Goa-ulds amusment and the humans horror Aramis let out a blood curdling scream as his tibia came through the skin! 

"Aramis!" Porthos cried out in alarm only to be back handed by Shesmu so hard that his nose shattered from the blow!

"I think I will keep these three humans as my pets my love" Shesmu said to Ba'al "They call themselves The Inseparables, and I believe they will provide great amusment!" 

"Inseparables?" Ba'al laughed "Will they be as inseparbles after they have been seperated from their limbs!?", the two Goa-uld shared a sadistic laugh that was cut short by the sound of screeching that made the ears of the prisoners hurt 

"Why has the alarm been activated?" Ba'al barked as more Jaffa ran into the 

"We are under attack My Lord" one with a gold emblem on his face replied "It is forced from the Tauri", Ba'al cursed beckoned his jaffa forward 

"You will join me my love?" he said to Shesmu who inclined his head and took Ba'al's arm giving Athos one last look 

"I will enjoy breaking you apart, Olivier de la Fere!" he purred his eyes flashing white at Athos before he departed with Ba'al leaving the prisoners with only a handful of Jaffa guarding them.

 

"Aramis" Treville said making his way over to the other Musketeer, he winced at the sight of Aramis's leg, a break like that would mean amputation, Aramis was finished as a Musketeer, likely he would loose his life too from infection in the wound.  
"whats happening?, are we in hell?" Louis wept as he clung to Anne 

"I don't know Sire" Anne whispered stroking his head and holding him tight 

"God will protect us" Richelieu breathed his hand wrapped tight about his crucifix "He shall not abandon us"

"Ba'al and Shesmu are your Gods now" one of the Jaffa said "You will worship them or die!", Richelieu glared at him his eyes narrowed and face a mask of defiance

"I shall never betray the One true God, I shall never bow down to the servants of the Devil, no matter what I am threatened with", the Jaffa glared at him and opened his staff aiming it at Richelieu   
"You disrespect our Gods" he said 

"Yeah he does!" an overly cheerful voice declared in an accent none of the prisoners had ever heard before "But not as much as I do!".

 

The individual who'd spoken fired his Musket like weapon that released a volly of bullets without him needing to stop and reload with powder, wadding, or balls!, he had three companions with him that fired similar weapons and another who was like their capturers though the gold symbol on his head was of two serpents, he used a staff like them and between the four of them they made short work of their guards. 

"We good?" the man said, one of the humans with him, shockingly a blonde female ran to the door and looked out 

"Good Colonel" 

"Is everyone here alright?" the younger man asked looking over the prisoners, for a moment no one replied, instead they all looked at each other uncertainly, "It's alright we're here to save you" the young man said offering a reassuring smile that made his impossibly blue eyes shine brightly "I'm Daniel Jackson, this is............"

"Colonel Jack O'Neill of the US Airforce, this is Major Samantha Carter, and Teal'c" the older man who seemed to be in charge said.  
Taking charge seeing that they had little alternative Treville spoke up, "I am Captain Treville of the Kings Musketeers, We are for the most part unharmed save for Aramis here"

"Let me see" the female, Major Carter said, letting Teal'c go and guard the door she went to Aramis and gently examined his leg "It's a bad break sir, he needs urgent medical attention, twenty first century medical attention"

"Carter......" the Colonel began 

"Jack we don't have a choice here" Daniel said "We have to take him back to the SGC"

"If you're taking Mis anywhere I'm goin' wit yer!" Porthos declared "And yer need t'help the whelp!" 

"Whelp?" Colonel O'Neill repeated with a confused look on his face 

"d'Artagnan" Athos said shakily getting to his feet "They did something to him, some.......serpent thing got inside him"

"WHAT!!!!".

 

Paris 1631

As soon as the teams from the SGC got to seventeenth century Paris they realized it would be useless to try to be covert, the whole city was in uproar thanks to Ba'al and his merry band of Jaffa numb nuts!, (That was how Jack put it), people were screaming and running in terror as Ba'al forces took to the streets, muskets and swords were no match against staff weapons and zats, Ba'al had easy pickings here and was making the most of it, His Mother Ship was hovering over the Louvre where the majority of his forces were based.

Jack had ordered the teams to head there believing from past experiance that once their God was under attack the rest of the Jaffa would run to his aid.   
Ording SG3, SG7, SG8, and SG1O to take care of the Jaffa in The Louvre Jack, SG1 and SG11 boarded the mother ship as soon as they found the rings to rescue any possible prisoners that might be on board. 

Splitting up SG1 headed towards the Engines while SG11 went to the bridge checking all the rooms along the way for hostages. 

SG1 got lucky, so to speak as they found prisoners in the brig under a guard of four Jaffa whom they were able to take out easily, however just as luck would always have it this was where things went right to hell as one of the prisoners had a broken leg in need of surgary and another of them said that d'Artagnan had been snaked!.

 

"d'Artagnan?" Jack said "As in The d'Artagnan!", silently he thanked the Asgard for the translaters they'd given to the SG teams, as far as the Prisoners knew they were speaking French and the replys they gave were translated to English thanks to those little dohickys!

"Jack!!!" Daniel groaned 

"The d'Artagnan!" Jack said shaking his head "Ho!, and thats The Aramis, so you two must be..."

"Porthos"

"Athos!"

"Jack!" Daniel snapped getting Jack's attention "While I'm sure you're living a boyhood fantasy right about now there is a bigger picture here!, Charles d'Batz de Castlemore D'Artagnan was an integral figure the Seventeenth Century!, if he's been made a host then we have to save him!"

"He's right Colonel" Sam said "We have to save d'Artagnan or history will be forever altered!"

"Whoa okay I know!" Jack said holding his hands up in defence "Just let me have a moment here!, The three Musketeers and The D'Artagnan!" he shook his head "Holy Crap that must be Richelieu!" he cried pointing to the Cardinal "And is the King here, whats him name?, one of the Louis's, why were there so many!?"

"I am Louis XIII Sir and I demand to know who you are and what you are!" Louis stated rising to his feet and glaring at Jack 

"You?" Jack said his scarred eyebrows reaching his hairline "The blubbering quivering fool?, the one with the poodle hair?, you're The King of France!?, no wonder there was a revolution!"

"Jack!"

"Sir!"

"O'Neil!" came three anoyed and dispairing cries that made Jack inwardly smirk at getting yelled at from three different ways!, however at that moment there came the sound of an explosion and the whole ship rocked to the left sending everyone stumbling and falling towards the wall 

"What hell was that?" Daniel cried 

"Nothing good thats for sure" Jack grunted shoving away from the wall his eyes meeting Athos's "Time to get you lot out of here", Athos's face hardened his eyes narrowing 

"I will not leave without d'Artagnan" he stated firmly "I will rescue him from this........Ba'al"

Jack's face softened as he saw the genuine love in Athos's eyes for d'Artagnan, the steadfast resolve to rescue him despite insumountable odds "I appreciate your feelings in this but you can't go up against Ba'al and hope to win, nore d'Artagnan with a snake in his head"

"I'll get it out of him!" 

"You can't!" Daniel said get a sharp look from Athos "The Goa-uld is wrapped about his brain stem and spinal cord, you couldn't remove it without killing him", the news hit Athos like a tonn of bricks he slumped back against the wall looking sick to his stomach 

"The he is truly lost to me?" he whispered the tears of grief beginning to collect in his eyes 

"No, not if we can get him to the Tok-ra" Daniel said making Athos frown 

"Friends of ours" Jack said only to cry out as the ship lurched again with another explosion "Okay definately time to adios this place!"

"Colonel!" another voice yelled and Lt Davies from SG11 came running into the room "Ba'al set the self destruct we can't shut it off but Major Richards is sending the ship out of the atmosphere"

"And Ba'al?" Jack asked 

"He's gone, he and another Goa-uld activated that.....Ancient device and left on a cargo ship" 

"Back to the twenty first century" Daniel sighed 

"Right!" Jack growled "Which is where we need to go, Carter?" he yelled looking to where she and Treville were holding Aramis up 

"We're good Sir"

"Lets go then" Jack ordered, he paused as he looked at Athos and the devestation on his face and he clasped arm "We'll get the boy back for you I promise!" he said "But you have to come with us now"

"He's all I have" Athos whispered with tears shining in his eyes 

"And we'll get him back" Jack stated "But right now we have to go!", the firmness in his voice had Athos snapping himself together and nodding his head 

"Lets go then" he declared for the moment at least able to put his trust in Jack and the SGC to get them out of the ship before it blew apart.


	3. Chapter 3

General Hammond was well used to headaches where SG1 were concerned, today however he had not only a headache but a cluster fuck of a headache!.  
The Stargate had barely burst into life when Daniel was running through the iris and telling the troops not to shoot as they had civillians coming through and sure enough moments later the rest of the SG1 came through with several people all in rennaisance clothing, one of whom clearly had a broken leg and was being carried by Teal'c who looked as if he were carrying groceries rather than a fully grown man.

Running a hand over his bald head, (He'd swear he still had some hair before all this!), Hammoned leaned past Siler to shout into the microphone   
"Colonel O'Neill what in the hell are you doing?" 

"Playing a game of Back to the Future General!" Jack jovially called with a mocking salute that Hammond was hard pressed to bite on his tongue to keep from laughing at Jack 

"This man needs urrgent medical attention General" Sam shouted "And Ba'al has taken someone from the past as a host and brought them back to the future"

Hammond swore, he may not understand all the rules when it came to time travel but he did remember (From star trek) that altering the past could have devestating consequences for the future and if Ba'al had altered the past by taking this.....person as a host then they needed to fix it and fast.

 

By the time he got down to the gateroom Dr Janet Fraser and several medics were already with the SG teams and their guests, the young man who was injured had been laid on a gurney and was being checked over by Janet   
"He's got a compound fracture of the Tibia he needs surgery" she said to Hammond 

"Doctor I don't know if us interfering........" Hammond began but Sam cut him off

"With all due respect Sir, Aramis was not ment to get a shattered leg from a Goa-uld, if Janet doesn't give him Twenty first century treatment he'll loose the leg for sure and very likely die, that will alter history irrepairably" 

"Very well" Hammond agreed gracefully stepping aside for Janet and her medics to wheel Aramis to the infirmary, two of their guests immediately made to follow but were blocked by a couple of SF's 

"Stand down!" Jack barked "You'll give us a bad name!"

"Colonel!" Hammond sighed then frowned and looked to Sam "Did you say Aramis?"

"Yes Sir", a small smile spread over Sams lips but it was Jack who spoke and clasped the two men who'd tried to go after Janet on the shoulders

"Oh yes Sir it's our Lucky Day!" he declared with a huge grin "That was indeed The Aramis, and this is The Athos, and The Porthos, The three Musketeers!".

 

While he would swear blind that it never happened Hammond gaped at Jack!, after all the things he'd seen over the past seven years some how this topped it, The Three Musketeers!, the hero's of Dumas's Novel were actually in his Command!, he was looking at the greatest French Soldiers of history!. 

Pulling himself together Hammond shook his head and looked about "And I suppose d'Artagnan is somewhere about?"

"Ah, that yeah!" Jack grimanced and shifted about looking like a boy with his hand caught in the cookie jar! "The host for Ba'al's............boyfriend........mate.....whatever.........it's d'Artagnan!".

 

While Aramis was taken for immediate surgery to set and pin his leg everyone else was taken to the infirmary to be checked over before the debriefing, and that debriefing was going to be damn different to normal since their guests would be present and given an explaination for what had happened and what was happening.

Medics had also been sent back to seventeenth century France to treat the injured there and another SG team had gone through to make sure all the jaffa and goa-uld left behind when Ba'al and Shesmu fled had been taken care of.

 

To Jacks disgust since they had The King and Queen of France present Hammond had ordered full dress uniform out of respect for the man Jack was reffering to as Poodle head!.

Two hours after they had returned from past France they convined in the briefing room with Thor present and if the Musketeers eyes had been wide before they were huge now at the sight of the Asgard!.

"Ah gentlemen, and Ma'am" Jack said "May I intorduce Thor of the Asgard who are alies of ours, Thor this is Athos, Porthos, Treville, Richelieu, Poo.....Louis, and Anne"   
"Greetings" Thor said politely 

"Umm....greetings!" Porthos offered still looking dazed 

"Asgard?" Richelieu said with a frown "Ancient Norse Mythology?" 

"Indeed" Thor said "It is we whom that belief is built upon, but unlike the Goa-uld we demand nothing from those who believe we are their Gods, we protect them and leave them to live and evolve to reach the point where they may be ready to see us in our true forms"

"Deus Mio!" Richelieu whispered crossing himself, while he did not look offended by the notion of Gods as he had with the Goa-uld and Jaffa he did look baffled and over whelmed which was not surprising considering his world had been pretty much turned upside down in the last few hours

"Lady, and Gentlemen if you'd like to take your seats?" Hammond said "Dr Jackson you have the floor".

 

Standing up Daniel cleared his throat and began to explain about the Goa-uld, and the Stargate to their guests.

"Many centuries ago a very powerful race we call The Ancients created devices called Stagates as means to travel from planet to planet by use of a what we call a "Worm hole", it made interstella travel that would take days via their fastest ships, take only seconds. Now the Ancients themselves have since ascended to a high plain of being, they live now as Living Energy, they are probably the closest thing to real "Gods" that we know exist"

"At some point in history the Goa-uld came across the stargates and began to make use of them and in doing so found Earth with it's primitive civilizations of Ancient Egypt, Greece, and Rome. The Goa-uld are very intelligent beings but they are also parasites, the need a hosts body to survive, when they take a host they wrap about the brainstem and latch onto the brain and suppress the host completely through extream pain"

Athos shifted uncomfortably at this clearly thinking of d'Artagnan, "When they came to this world they took on the roles of our Ancient Gods, Ba'al for example is the Ancient Egyptian God of Wine and Song. Anyway about five thousand years ago the Ancient Egyptians lead a revolt against the Goa-uld and were successful, after they ahd driven them from this world they burried their gate to prevent them from ever returning, the gate remained burried until the nineteen twenties when it was dug up on an archeological dig in Giza, The American Air force tried to make the gate work for many years with only limited success, then in ninteen ninty four I was brought into the program and recognised the symbols on the dialing device matched that of constallations, six constallations with a seventh as a point of origin send opens a worm hole between two worlds", Daniel paused to take a sip of water before going on noting with a roll of his eyes that Jack was quietly dozing in his chair as he frequently did during briefings and debreifings!.

"Now to cut a long story short when we ventured out into our galaxy we found that the descendants of Earth had been scattered about the Galaxy and enslaved by the Goa-uld who still kept up the personas of being Gods. The Jaffa were also once human but they were manipulated by the Goa-uld so they would be physically stronger and live longer but were also reliant of carrying infant Goa-uld symbiotes inside their bodies, without it they would die within a few hours"

Their guests turned to look at Teal'c who graced them with a smile "I rebelled against Apophis seven years ago and in so doing and working with the Tauri I have started a rebellion amongst the Jaffa against the Goa-uld, a rebellion that will be greatly strengthened by the fact that we now have a substance that can replace our need for the Goa-uld Lava" he explained   
"And umm d'you still have one of those....Goa...." Louis stammered   
"Goa-uld, and no I do not" Teal'c replied 

"And d'Artagnan has been taken by one of these parasites" Treville said to Daniel giving Athos a sympathetic smile as the man shifted again

"Yes, a Goa-uld calling himself Shesmu" Daniel said "From what I have been able to find, and what Teal'c has told me Shesmu was believed to have been killed during a war with Apophis over a century ago, his host must have been damaged too much for him to remain and he has been kept alive in stasis till now"

"Know anything else about this....Sushi guy?" Jack asked apparently having come too!

"Shesmu" Daniel sighed knowing Jack was baiting him and was determined not to rise to it "Shesmu was a less known diety of Ancient Egypt, he was the God of Oils, Wine, and Dismemberment", Daniel paused to let that sink in and wasn't surprised when it was Jack who spoke first

"Dismemberment?" he asked 

"Yeah, he liked to put people in wine presses" Daniel said with a shudder at the thought 

"Indeed DanielJackson, the Goa-uld Shesmu was well known for his love of torture" Teal'c said "Especially devices that would crush and sever limbs"  
"Well no wonder he's such pals with Ba'al then" Jack grunted with more than a little venom in his voice clearly thinking of the time he'd spent being tortured by Ba'al

"If I may?" Athos said holding up his hand "How exactly are we going to get d'Artagnan back?".

 

At this point Daniel floundered and looked appealingly to Jack to help him out which the Colonel did for once without any snide remarks.

"We've already contacted our allies for intel on where Ba'al has gone, likely he has gone to his home world and we can't just go bursting in there guns blazing"

"Why not?" Porthos asked "If thats where d'Art is then thats where we're going!, get that gate thing open and we'll go!"

"I'm afraid it's not that simple" Sam said with a sympathetic smile, she appreciated the desire the Musketeers had to save their friend, Daniel had been in the same situation himself several years back when Sha're had been host to Amonette, and while they'd all wanted to go after Apophis and save Sha're they'd not been able to and Daniel had accepted that despite how it must have made his heart break.

"What you have to understand is that the Goa-uld have a great deal of technology and troops at their disposal" Hammond said "We can not storm any Goa-uld homeworld with any hope of success our only option is to wait for information and prepare for a stealth attack when Ba'al and his new..........Consort journey somewhere less well defended"

"Sandshoes General!, the Goa-uld Sandshoes!" Jack said making Daniel groan and Teal'c simply give Jack one of his "How is it you have advance to such a high military rank when you are this intellectually inept" looks!

"Shesmu" Daniel said "Shhh esss mooo" he sounded out for Jack who made a face

"Lame name!", at that point one of Hammonds aids came in with an appology for disturbing them and told them he had a call from the infirmary which he swiftly took.

 

"Whatever happens" Athos said to Jack "We're coming with you to find d'Artagnan"

"While I appreciate the notion" Jack said looking uncomfortable "That isn't likely to be an option"

"We can't risk your lives because of the time line" Daniel said and despite having face Goa-ulds, Unas, and Replicators he couldn't suppress a flinch at the glare Athos gave him

"Have you ever loved anyone Monsieur Jackson?" he asked icely

"Yes" Daniel replied without missing a beat

"And what would you do if that person were in danger?", Daniel looked down at the table and swallowed hard 

"I'd do what I did, everything I could" he replied looking back to Athos "But in the end I still couldn't save Sha're from Amonette who'd taken her as host, she died", shifting in his seat Daniel took a deep breath as he saw the devestation cross Athos's face at this, "We will do all we can to save d'Artagnan I promise, but we can not risk your lives too"

"More disruption to the time line could have devestating consequences for the future" Sam began but Athos held his hand up to her

"I don't care a fig for your time line all I care about is getting d'Artagnan save, and if you will not help me do so then I will find a way to do it alone"

"Not alone" Porthos said stoicly 

"Indeed not" Treville intoned fully determined to support his men in this, Sam looked desperately to Jack who having listened to what was said and recognised the resolution in Athos's eyes already knew the argument was lost

"If we train them in preperation for what they'll face I think they'll do alright" he said almost grinning at how both Sam and Daniel gaped at him!

"They are already trained wariors and have faced battle" Teal'c said "With some knowledge of the stargate, Goa-uld, and practice with modern weaponry I believe they be a great asset to us"

"Didn't I just say that?" Jack sighed as Hammond came back from the phone 

"I'm pleased to tell you Aramis is out of surgary an in recovery as we speak, Dr Fraser believe with physio he will make a complete recovery very soon"

"Oh umm Physio is a special physical therapy that helps people recover from serious fractures" Sam explained to the puzzled Musketeers 

"Can we go and see him?" Porthos asked eager to check for himself that Aramis was indeed alright"

"I think adjourning the meeting here would be good sir" Jack said knowing what it was like to want to get to a hurt friends side all to well

"Very well dismissed" Hammond agreed.

 

Aramis was still sleepy from the anasthetic and the morphine was making him light headed and giggly much to Athos, Treville, and Porthos's amusment  
"He'll be up and walking very soon" Janet said as she checked Aramis's vitals "Surgary went very well and I don't anticipate any complications"

"Thats a shame" Aramis drawled with an all to familiar smile "Can't you think up some really good reason for me to stay here and be nursed back to health by your lovely self!?"

"Oh for the love of God!" Treville groaned 

"Not even Monsters from space stop him!" Porthos grunted with a roll of his eyes 

"You can spare me the charm" Janet said to Aramis "I've become far to accostomed to dealing with overly flirtatious soldiers"

"Ah but I bet they did not have my wit and charm Madamoiselle!" Aramis all but purred only to yelp as Janet was none to gentle about repositioning his pillows!, "I love a feisty woman!" he grinned as she left them 

"You just don't stop do you?" Porthos snorted clasping Aramis's hand "You had us damn worried Aramis"

"Worried myself aswell" Aramis admitted looking down at his plaster cast encased leg "Who'd have thought they'd be able to save it so easily in the future?, and without agony too, I just went to sleep and when I woke up I was back here!"

"Amazing" Athos said hardly able to believe it, in their time surgery was agony for the patient and more often than not resulted in death soon after, Aramis, despite being sleepy looked perfectly fine, not sweating with infection or pale from blood loss, just tired

"Any news on our Pup?" Aramis asked looking eagerly at his friends "Have they found him yet?", Athos looked down at the floor while Porthos and Treville exchanged uneasy glances 

"Theres alot we have to tell you Aramis" Treville said "A hell of a lot".


	4. Chapter 4

SGC

King Louis, Queen Anne, and Richelieu were escorted back to seventeenth century Paris leaving the Musketeers in the SGC to be trained by SG1 to assist them in saving d'Artagnan from Ba'al and Shesmu who Jack was still insisting on calling Sushi, Sashimi, Satsuma, Sand shoes, and Samba!. Partly because he didn't want to grace the Goa-uld with it's real name and partly because he knew it would wind up Daniel when he got the name wrong!.

 

Aramis had been beyond shocked at the information he'd received from Treville and the others and hadn't fully believed them until SG1 had confirmed everything, once the news had sunk in, that d'Artagnan was on another planet with a glorified snake in his head controlling him, Aramis set about making himself as fit as possible and throwing himself head first into Physio, determined to be part of the rescue mission come hell or high water!.

Interestingly despite the warnings Janice had given him about flirting he continued to try and charm her and every female on the base that came his way!, having a reputation as a casanova made him some what of an icon for the females and some of the males in the SGC all of whom hoped to get those impossibly dark eyes giving them a smouldering gaze, and those plump lips curving into a sinful smile that whispered a thousand forbidden desires with a single glance!.

Porthos was of course very popular amongst the SF's on base and he was having a whale of a time beating the shit out of them aswell getting it kicked out of him too!, being abnormally tall and broad in his own time period it was something of a pleasure for Porthos to be fighting men of his own size and strength, he also enjoyed throwing down with Teal'c who of course still had to hold back in own strength lest he kill Porthos without meaning to, and Porthos was determined that before the mission was over he'd have Teal'c bested!.

Athos was also very popular, especially amongst the Men and Women of the SGC who had done or were doing fencing. To have lessons with a sword master was one thing, but with a man who's main weapon was the blade and not a semi-automatic since they hadn't been invented in the seventeenth century, was something else entirely. 

Athos could teach them skills that no modern man or woman could possibly know since fighting with a sword was something that was very much lost to the past, today war was made of guns, air strikes, and missiles launched from ships, not knights on horse back on a battle field meeting each other with open steel.

Treville too was an incredible swordsman, obviously age was starting to slow him down some aswell as past injuries that would pain him, but those aside he was still very fit and skilled, he even managed to give Jack a run for his money when they boxed together!, while Jack had won he'd been damn well worn out by the effort it took and was very impressed by the stamina Treville had.

 

The use of Modern fire arms was rather humorous to say the least since all four men ended up on their backsides several times since they weren't expecting such a violent kick from the guns!, it was also incredible to them that you didn't have to reload after a single shot but had many more rounds depending on the weapon, they were also fascinated by the change in bullets, in their day they used round balls of lead, now the bullets were stretched out with with arrow head like tips, they also travelled much further and with much more accuracy than the balls from Muskets did.

Once they had learned to compensate for the different weight of the guns and the recoils all four men took to them like ducks to water with Aramis being the best shot among them, something he enjoyed boasting about between sessions of flirting and the intense physio he was still doing everyday on his leg.

 

It was amazing to everyone on the base how alike and yet unalike the Musketeers were in comparison to the characters from Dumas's novels.   
What intrigued many was that as far as history went d'Artagnan never worked with or knew Athos, Aramis, and Porthos, yet as they had now discovered he not only knew and worked with them he was Athos's lover!.

When asked for an explaination Daniel had only come up with a single logical answer, and that was that the true historical records of The Musketeers had likely been destroyed during the revolution, after France had established an actual Government again after the revolution the Record Keeper had probably done their best to try and restore what had been either lost or destroyed for the sake of prosterity but had simply neither had the resorces or accurate records in which to do so, especially since unless one was of Nobility or had played an important part in history there would not likely be any records like birth certificates or even death certificates to help with this.

 

While the Tok-ra and Jaffa worked to find where Ba'al and Shesmu were and what they were doing the weeks passed by swiftly, both Goa-uld were moving around alot on ships and via Stargate to different worlds, they were not staying in one place long enough for an attack to be organized, so no matter how damn frustrating it was they were having to adopt a wait and watch policy until the pair settled for more than a few days somewhere.

 

To help keep their spirits up SG1 took the Musketeers out of Cheyenne mountain, something Hammond had been dead against at first but then relented seeing as how they'd had Teal'c out in the world many times without it ending in disaster.

They went to Jacks house mostly, all four men being both amazed and some what intimidated by Cars at first which had naturally launched Daniel and Sam into lengthy explainations of the first combustable Engines and Horseless Carriages which had left Jack quietly snoring in his chair!.

Taking the Musketeers out to a steak house was much more fun in his opinion especially when the four of them were so astonished by the sheer selection of food available in the bars and the variety of drinks. For them a meal in an Inn had been whatever they had cooked that day, and there had been a choice of cheap wine or expensive wine, beer, and Brandy, and that had been about it. 

Having multipul brands of beers, choices of wines, a wide selection of spirits, cocktails, and soft drinks amazed the men, as did how clean everything was, in their day the streets were inches thick with filth from thrown away food, emptied pots, and horse shit. The floors of the Inns would be equally as filthy and often running with blood and urine after a good night, the tables caked in left over crumbs and sticky from spilled drinks, and the bedrooms would usually be running with roaches, beetles, fleas, and mice if not rats. 

To have bathrooms in which hot water was on tap, that had their waste flushed away with the pull of a lever, streets, shops, and eating houses so clean was beyond an astonishment.

"Your lives are very different from ours" Porthos said as they sat in a booth in a bar sharing wine, a Californian grape to be exact, following a very pleasent meal, "You lives seem so.........easy, everything for you has been built for convenience"

"Thats true" Daniel said nodding his head "Technology has made modern living far more convenient, there is far less manual labor than there was in your time, and I think the majority of us live far more comfortable lives than we would have back then"

"Me certainly!" Sam concurred a little tipsy as she was on her third glass "Having to wear corsets, those huge skirts, and spend my life having babies!, ugh! I couldn't think of anything worse!", the man all laughed save for Teal'c who mearly smiled as he always did at such jokes

"Ah but Querida you have not yet men the Gallant Gentleman who will sweep you off your feet and make your heart blossom with the passionate declaration of his undying love for you!" Aramis all but purred daring to take Sam's hand and kiss her knuckles! 

The others snickered and choked with laughter, Porthos rolling his eyes and muttering something about ducks and water while Sam gaped at Aramis and blushed 

"Of course!" the super smooth Spaniard went on "Such a man would have to be exceptional to be worthy of such a wonderous Lady like yourself, intelligent, fiery, strong, and very beautiful!, could any Man hope to compare to such perfection!?"

"Oh Jesus Wept!" Treville groaned slumping forward on the table and resting his forehead on his arms 

"Why do chicks always go for guys who speak like poetry books?" Jack groused 

"Because the Cave Man impression is very out dated!" Daniel replied promptly and easily ducked under the slap upside the head that Jack aimed his way!

"Well Monsieur Aramis how would you define perfection?" Sam asked back slipping easily into flirting and ignoring the others 

"Ah fair Samantha where do I even begin?" 

"Hows 'bout yer skip straight t'the end an shift yer arse out'a my way so I can go fer a piss!?" Porthos grunted shoving none to gently at Aramis who glared at him but moved anyway! 

"Forgive the lout Madamoiselle he was tragically dropped on his head as a youth and his brains were rattled quiet severely!"

"I 'eard that!".

 

As was his wont Athos was sitting quietly letting the others banter with each other while he drank, however he was not on a table alone and Daniel turned to him with a smile   
"I doubt you won your d'Artagnan through poetry did you?" he asked knowing the older man was thinking about his lover who was still lost to him 

"Indeed not" Athos replied "Flowery words and inuendo's are Aramis's traits, I have never been much good at that sort of thing, and d'Artagnan..........." he sighed and shook his head "It shouldn't have happened, I tried not to............he's so young and it could get him killed get us both killed"

"I know" Daniel said "In your day homosexuality was still highly illegal where now gay marriage is legal in many parts of the world and it has not been a crime for decades"

"Another change for the better" Athos mused "But not in my lifetime I'm sure"

Saddly Daniel shook his head "No, it was in 1791 that the Sodomy laws were repealed in France, one of the earliest Catholic Countrys to do so in fact", he hid his laugh at the though of Phillipe Duc d'Orleans who'd been notoriously gay and cross dressing during the seventeenth century, though that was down to Queen Anne raising him as if he were a girl so he would not grow up to become a rival for his older Brother the Dauphin  
"Things will work out for you and d'Artagnan" he said squeezing Athos's shoulder "I'm sure of it"

"D'you know how he dies?" Athos suddenly asked turning to Daniel completely "You know the history, d'you know............"

"Yes" Daniel said carefully knowing he could not afford to reveal too much to Athos "He....he dies as a soldier many years from when Ba'al took him, I can't recall the exact date off the top of my head but I know it was a lot later than the sixteen thirties" 

"He doesn't die as a......sodomite then?, he has an honorable end", Athos looked releaved at this which was not surprising since sodomy could get them both swinging from ropes in the seventeenth century and that was if the law was merciful, there were many far more torturous practices carried out on homosexuals back then and Athos was right to fear it 

"No, there was never any mention of either of you having had a relationship, you were not discovered" Daniel assured him, taking a sip of his wine he sighed deeply, "d'Artagnan will need you to be strong for him when we get him back" he said "What he'll have been through.....a violation that is perhaps worse than rape, he'll need a lot of support from you and his friends to get through it"

"He'll have me at his side until my dying breath" Athos swore without hesitation "Musketeers always stand by their brothers, and we'll get him through this no matter what".

 

Ba'al and Shesmu's Mother Ship 

 

d'Artagnan was sure he was in hell, for this had to be hell, the creature that had taken over his body, the demon that was possessing him seemed to find endless pleasure in tormenting him and others.

Time and again d'Artagnan tried to fight to get back control of his body only to be supressed by the endless waves of searing agony that burned through his entire being as if every part of his body was on fire!, no matter how hard he struggled the monster was stronger and reveled in his suffering.

The beast would pick out memories from his mind and torment his consciousness with them, threatening to harm Athos, Aramis, Porthos and Treville, to torture them to death as d'Artagnan had seen the beast do to others for no reason other than the Beast enjoyed hearing them scream and beg for mercy as he crushed their limbs, dismembered and disemboweled them.  
Sometimes he'd throw them in the cursed sarcophagus and bring them back to life to torture them to death again and again!. 

Feeling their blood on his hands, smelling the stench of their deaths, and hearing their screams sickened him beyond belief, had he been able he would have wept had he been able, an ocean of tears for the innocents that Seshmu enjoyed destorying.  
Instead all he could do was watch as a silent wittness inside his own body while the monster who controlled his body comitted atrosity after atrosity with his demonic mate who's enjoyed the lust for blood almost as much as d'Artagnan's beast did, and who took pleasure in d'Artagnan's possessed body violating his heart and soul all the more.


	5. Chapter 5

The gym was silent save for some muffled whispers of soldiers, and airmen placing bets. 

On the mats in the center of the room Teal'c and Porthos circled each other, Teal'c as impassive and expressionless as ever while Porthos grinned like a wolf who's just seen a lamb and cracked his knuckles loudly   
"Who's your money on?" Daniel whispered to Jack who didn't even bother to pretend to be affronted by the question 

"Who d'you think" he replied nodding towards Teal'c "Only a fool would bet against the big guy"

"Oh I don't know, Porthos gave him a run for his money last time they got into it" Daniel said "He learns fast, he's quick on his feet, and he's damn brutal when he wants to be"

"I do not wish to injure you MusketeerPorthos" Teal'c said in his usual calm voice 

"You'll be the one needin' a stretcher by the time I'm through!" Porthos snorted "C'mon, take yer best shot!", and Teal'c did so.

 

The fight had been going on for ten minutes with Porthos and Teal'c moving about the room as they landed hits on each other and evaded others, the combination of Marines, Airforce, and Special Forces cheered them on with shouts of encouragement and suggestions as the two fought on, how the fight would have ended was not certain for at that moment the alarm bell for unscheduled gate activity sounded and the room cleared as everyone ran for their posts even if they were off duty.

"What you got Siler?" Jack asked as Hammond joined them 

"It's the Tok-ra sirs" Siler replied 

"Open the gate" Hammond said glancing to Jack "Hopefully they've got good news for us"

"It'd be a first" Jack muttered.

 

"The Tok-ra, those are the ones that are like the Goa-uld but good guys right?" Aramis asked with a frown 

"Depends on how you look at it" Jack grunted "Far as I'm concerned a snakes a snaouch!" he glared at Daniel and wriggled his abused toes from where Daniel had trodden all over them!

"The Tok-ra are on our side" Daniel affirmed ignoring Jack, "Hopefully they'll have news for us about d'Artagnan, they will also be the ones to remove Shesmu once we have d'Artagnan back here"

"Yeah old Sushi will be cursing the Tok-ras name before very much longer!" Jack declared and smirked at the glare Daniel sent him for mangling the Goa-ulds name again, presently however from through the stargate came Jacob Carter/Selmac along with two other Tok-ra

"Alright stand down" Hammond said to the soldiers in the gateroom and went with the others to go and greet Jacob personally.

 

Sam was of course first in greeting her Father with a hug and a kiss "Hi Sam, everything alright?" Jacob asked stepping back so he could look his daughter over

"Yeah everythings good" she replied "You?"

"Oh you know, same old same old, spying on this Goa-uld, undermining the regime of another!"

"Ah!, nothing interesting then!" Jack drawled in amusment "We on the other hand having been spending time with The Musketeers!, the real Musketeers!"

"Not letting go anytime soon are you Jack?" Daniel sighed while Jacob looked on fondly 

"I take it this isn't a social call" Sam asked eyeing the two other Tok-ra with Jacob 

"No I'm afraid not" Jacob said "We have some information on Shesmu and Ba'al".

 

Ten minutes later they were all sat in one of the briefing rooms and Selmac who had taken control of Jacobs body for this placed one of the Tok-ra's deviced on the desk and activated it revealing a planet that looked very similar to Abydos.

"This is The Planet Amuntae" Selmac said "It was the home world of Shesmu and he and Ba'al have taken their Ha-tac vessal and appear to be setting up their base there" 

"Amuntae, I believe that was in Apophis's hands" Daniel said with a frown 

"Indeed it was DanielJackson but Ba'al reclaimed it from it ten years ago" Teal'c said "Apophis was most angry when he lost Amuntae as it has a large quantity of Naquada in it's mines near the south pole"

"Which Shesmu and Ba'al are making considerable use off for building new weapons" Selmac said "The two of them together make a powerful combination of cruelty and intelligence, it is entirely possible that working together they could dominate the whole of the Goa-uld. In the years that Shesmu has been in stasis Ba'al has not been idle, he's rebuilt their forces and amassed a vast army, between them they could crush the rest of the system Lords"

"Umm isn't that a good thing?" Athos asked with a frown 

"Not when the discord between the System Lord has been whats kept them from gaining total dominance of the Galaxy all these years" Sam explained "Having the System Lords all fighting amongst themselves is far better than having one dominant power controlling all"

"Makes sense" Aramis murmured 

"Indeed, and the Tok-ra high council has ordered that Ba'al and Shesmu must be stopped at all costs" Selmac said "There are operatives on two other worlds owned by the pair and they will destroy the mines, weapons, and ships that they are amassing, the same will be done on Amuntae".

 

The Musketeers looked at each other and SG1 who were shifting uncomfortably, this did not sound entirely like a good thing   
"There are slaves on those worlds I take it, working the mines" Daniel said looking unhappy 

"Yes" Jacob sighed taking over from Selmac "And we are not making this decision lightly believe me, but the loss of those lives compaired with the millions if not billions who will suffer should Ba'al and Shesmu succeed in their plans................" he trailed off not needing to continue, yes it was shit, total shit, but this was war and in war saddly innocents were always caught in the cross fire

"What about d'Artagnan" Athos demanded 

"We will do everything we can to save him" Jacob said "But if necessary then.............."

"No, No way NO!" Athos shouted slamming his fist down on the desk so hard the wood shook! "I will not let you kill him!"

"Athos it's going to be very difficult for us to capture Shesmu, and even if we do manage it the Symbiote can emit a substance that is lethal to the human body and we will not be able to prevent him from doing so even while we are operating to remove the symbiote" Jacob explained as gently as he could, even Selmac could see the pain in Athos's eyes and the both of them hated making Athos hurt so, with a drop of his head and a glow of the eyes Selmac took over, "I swear to you we will do everything we can to take Shesmu alive and remove him from d'Artagnan's body without harming him, but if we can not, then death will be by far the better for your friend than continued suffering as Shesmu's host"

Athos slumped in his chair staring at the desk a look of resigned misery on his face, there was nothing anyone could say or do to help him, all they could do was make their plan to go to Amuntae and try their best to save d'Artagnan before the Tok-ra destroyed the mine and took most of the planet with it.

 

Amontae 

 

Garbed in ancient Egyption clothing of a pleated skirt held up with a wide belt of leather studded with gold that reached just under his pectorals, a wide sleeved robe of black embroidered with gold, and a head dress of solid gold and jade like the Pharoes wore Shesmu joined Ba'al on their balcony in the grand Palace they dwelt in. 

Ba'al was dressed in sleeveless tunic with a high collar, a pair of loose fitting linen trousers, and a robe similar to what Shesmu wore, and a large gold chain studded with rubies hanging over his shoulders. 

Ba'al smiled and put an arm about Shesmu's shoulders his eyes glowing "Look around my love, see the fruits of our labours" he said gesturing to the mines were slaves were being flogged by Jaffa under the heat of Amontae's twin suns, the first was similar to Earths star the second was a smaller white dwarf star with less power but between them they created a brutally hot desert planet that was only inhabitable near the poles, everywhere else was far too hot for anyone to withstand it.

"You have been busy my love" Shesmu purred rubbing himself against Ba'al and wincing slightly as he felt d'Artagnan's protests 

"Your host still giving you trouble?" Ba'al asked pressing a kiss to Shesmu's temple 

"Some what, he is very strong and most stubborn" Shesmu said gliding slowly away from Ba'al heading towards the bed, he let his robe slip from his shoulders and pool on the floor and removed his head dress with one hand letting that fall too, extending one of his long legs he flexed his toes as he placed his foot on the bed and threw a come hither look over his shoulder   
"Why don't you help me silence him again" 

Ba'al's eyes glowed and within moment he was sweeping Shesmu onto the bed and pinning him down with savage pleasure.


	6. Chapter 6

They couldn't go directly to the planet via the Stargate of course, their were Jaffa guarding the gate at all times with an hours shipment of Naquada being sent through the gate to the munitions and weapons factories that Ba'al and Shesmu had on other worlds. 

So the only choice was to gate to a close planet that was not occupied by Goa-uld and then take a tel-tac to Amontae.

Having only been through the Stargate once thus far all three Musketeers and Treville were some what apprehensive about stepping into the wormhole, but with Jacks teasing, Sams far to technical explainations, and Daniel's encouragement they made it through to an uninhabited world that Selmac called Tolesh where a Tel-tac complete with a cloaking system was waiting for them.

"This thing actually flys?" Aramis asked looking the vessal over, it looked nothing like a bird or like Leonardo da Vinci's sketches of potential flying machines 

"At great speed MusketeerAramis" Teal'c said 

"And it's safe?" Treville asked dubiously, okay so they might have all been in that ship of Ba'al's but that didn't make any of them feel any safer about flying 

"Perfectly" Selmac responded 

"Unless of course we got shot at, or we loose power, or we..........." Jack broke off as he saw the colour draining from four faces "We'll be fine, trust us" he said with a sheepish grin 

"One day Jack perhaps you'll learn not to talk!" Daniel sighed as the two Tok-ra who had acompanied Selmac/Jacob checked the doors as Selmac shut them and sat at the controls 

"Hold on to your butts!" Jack quipped as the Tel-tac rose off the ground.

 

For the first few minutes the Musketeers were panicked and shaken, but then as they rose higher in the sky without insident their fear gave way to curiosity and they moved to start looking out of the window to observe the ground beneath them and the sky  
"Amazing" Porthos said as the world beneath them grew more and more distant and the sky sky darkened as they pass out of the planets atmosphere into the darkness of space 

"Beautiful" Aramis commented looking down at the world they were leaving behind 

"Remind me to show you pictures of Earth from the space station" Sam said with a grin 

"Or better yet show them some of the Space documentary's" Jack said not admitted to the fact that he had plenty of them on DVD since Astronomy was one of his hobbies   
"How the universe works would be a good one for them"

"I think d'Artagnan would enjoy that" Athos said looking over his shoulder "He has an interest in Astronomy that his humble up bringing was not able to provide tuition for"   
Sam frowned at this and glanced to Daniel who shrugged

"Only the wealthy were educated, d'Artagnan being a farmers Son was lucky to be taught to read and write, the majority of the commonwealth couldn't do either since they would have neither the money or the time to learn"

"Aye, I didn't learn till I joined the Army and left the Court" Porthos said nodding his head and frowning the view on the screen changed and became a blurr of colours

"I've activated the hyperdrive, we are now traveling faster than the speed of light" Selmac explained "There will be no view until we exit hyperspace" 

"What d'you mean the Court?" Sam asked "Leaving the court?"

"Court of Miracles" Porthos said "It's the biggest shit hole in Paris, home to thieves, whores, murderers, I grew up there"

"Dumas never mentioned that" Jack muttered under his breath thinking of the Porthos of the stories who'd been a General and a Baron never as a thief who'd risen through the ranks of the French army

"How long till we reach Amontae?" Treville asked of Selmac frowning as Jacob took control, while he understood that the man had taken the symbiote because he'd been dying of cancer he could not imagine wanting to share his body with was was a glorified snake!

"It will take us a day and a half to reach Amontae" Jacob replied "When we get there we'll try and get into the palace and take Shesmu captive"

"He's very strong, taking him prisoner won't be easy" Aramis said remembering the single blow d'Artagnan, or rather Shesmu had given him which had sent him flying across the room and snapped his leg, while nearly three months on his leg was healed thanks to modern medicene and treatments he still felt pain in the limb and more than a little horror that it had been a friends body who had delt him such a wound 

"We have ways of disabling him" Jacob said "If not by the zat-nicatels then we have a serum that we can inject into him that will result in unconsciousness for at least twelve hours".

 

"Uh hello?, why are we only just hearing about this?" Jack demanded after a few moments  
"Couldn't you tell us of this earlier?"

"The Tok-ra would have gotten round to tell you soon enough" Jacob sighed "It was not felt to be something urgent", as Jack made a scoffing noise and threw his hands up Jacob rolled his eyes "This is hardly the time or place for this" he said "We need to focus on the mission at hand not anything else"

"This serum?, will it hurt d'Artagnan?" Athos asked thinking of the substance that Shesmu could release and kill d'Artagnan 

"No" Jacob assured him "It will simply render both host and symbiote unconscious, we'll keep them in such a state until we can extract the symbiote"

Athos nodded and slumped against the wall, he hadn't eaten or slept since the Toka-ra had come, hadn't been able to think of anything but the very real possibility that he might loose d'Artagnan to the snake like creature which had taken control of his body. Even when he had been sleeping he had found no peace or rest in his dreams for they tormented him brutally making him see d'Artagnan stripped by Ba'al over and over with that snake thing burrowing it's way into his body and possessing him. Time and again he'd awoken with d'Artagnan's screams in his ears and the image of his beloved boy's face contorted in agony.

What horror was d'Artagnan continuing to suffer with that monster in his body?, what was he having to endure?, that monster Ba'al groping his body, that Snake inside him making him burn in torment everytime he struggled against it, having to watch and being able to do nothing as Shesmu delighted his twisted cruelty upon innocents. 

Would d'Artagnan be able to survive this?, would he be broken by what he had been forced to wittness?, would he..........would he........., Athos could not bare to think about d'Artagnan becoming like those poor souls who were placed in asylums and left to rot with a broken mind, many of them had once been soldiers and been driven out of their witts by the terrors they had seen, and what they had seen and been through was nothing compared to what d'Artagnan had been through.

Would Athos be able to help d'Artagnan through this?, would he be strong enough to support his lover and help him heal?.

In all honesty Athos didn't know in fact he had no idea how he would even begin to help d'Artagnan if and when they brought him home.

 

Amontae

 

"Why d'you insist on struggling?, you know it's useless, you know you can not defeat me, you know you can not over power me" 

Inside his own body d'Artagnan shuddered as Shesmu's cold amplified voice spoke to him, mocking him for his efforts at trying to fight back against the Goa-uld.   
He knew about them, knew everything about the Goa-uld, their history, the Tok-ra, the Tauri, he knew it all because Shesmu knew it and Goa-uld had collective genetic memories that were shared with the host when they were blended. Shesmu of course knew all of d'Artagnan's memories too but compaired with thousands of years of history and knowledge his memories were small and to the Goa-uld worth nothing more than entertainment to mock him with.

'Why are you all like this?' he asked knowing he would be punished for his insolence but didn't care since Shesmu loved to inflict pain upon him anyway 'Why be evil?, why not share hosts bodies like the Tok-ra do?'

At once white hot agony ran through his whole body as Shesmu raged at him in fury  
"Compare us not to that which is defective and weak!"

'You're the defective ones!' d'Artagnan shot back in defience!, 'You're the ones who enslave and destroy entire worlds, you think that makes you strong but it doesn't, it makes you sick and twisted!, you dare to call yourselves Gods but you are nothing more than paranoid, megolmaniacal snakes!', had he been able to d'Artagnan would have screamed for the pain that Shesmu inflicted upon him, unbelievable unbearable agony exploded in every nerve in his whole body!.

"You will learn to remain silent whelp" Shesmu growled "I will tame you sooner or later".

 

Rubbing at his forehead which ached from d'Artagnan's defient nature Shesmu glared at his first prime daring the tall lean Jaffa to comment on his show of human feeling.

"Fetch me wine" he barked and turned back the console he had been working on wincing as his headache increased, he would need to take time in the sarcophagus to restore his strength before the days end. While this host was beyond beautiful, young, perfect in many ways, he was also stubborn and strong willed, no matter how many times Shesmu inflicted agony upon him he continued to fight back and make Shesmu's life uncomfortable. 

Of course some of the problem was that this host was not a weak minded simpleton from a Goa-uld planet when learning had been forbidden and the preety children had been kept as breeding stock as it were to become hosts for the Goa-uld.   
This host had been born free, knew freedom, was a soldier who had fought for his rank, he had already know mental and physical pain in his life had not been sheltered or raised for this purpose, was not even an illiterate slave who would be easily bewilldered and cowed into submission, no this Host was a defient soul who would fight to his very last breath for what he believed in, and while Shesmu knew that given enough time that will could and would be eroded, especially given centuries, the present struggle was tiring him and making him need to restoration of the Sarcophagus more and more often.

 

 

Tel-tac

 

They had been inflight for a good fourteen hours when they were all called to the bridge having taken to flopping out in the cargo hold to read, dose, eat, and just generally chill. 

"What is wrong?" Selmac demanded of one of his fellow Tok-ra 

"We are being hailed by another Tel-tac, they claim no hostile intent and ask for comunications" the Tok-ra at the console replied 

Selmac glanced to Jack who shrugged, "Your ship, your call" he said 

"Alright" Selmac agreed "Shields to maximum and open comunications"

On the screen the bridge of the second Tel-tac appeared and Teal'c stepped forward with a smile as the familiar image of Bra'tac appeared along with another three Jaffa 

"Bra'tac you old goat!, fancy seeing you here!, just in the neighbourhood were ya!?" Jack called in his usual flippant way 

"Master Bra'tac" Teal'c greeted while ignoring Jack as did Bra'tac 

"What brings the Jaffa here?" Jacob asked taking over for Selmac 

"We have been assisting in finding Shesmu and now know his location" Bra-tac replied "I assume you do aswell"

"Yep on our way there now" Jack said "We're gonna bag old Sand shoes, blow up the mine and with any luck give old Ba'al blue balls!"

Bra'tac snorted slightly in amusment at Jacks comments while Jacob just sighed and Daniel rolled his eyes 

"These are friends I take it?" Treville asked of Sam who nodded her head 

"Bra'tac was once first prime of Apophis like Teal'c, he trained Teal'c, and has been leading the Jaffa rebellion" she said 

"They could help us then in saving d'Artagnan" Aramis said 

"We will offer our assistance in defeating Shesmu" Bra'tac said "This ship is equipped with a cloaking device we can enter the planet unseen"

"Your assistance will be greatly appreciated" Selmac said solomly 

"This is partly a rescue mission though, we want to take Shesmu alive and save his host" Daniel said wanting to be sure that the Jaffa knew that and didn't just shoot first and worry about who got killed later!

"Yes and we will help you do so" Bra'tac assured him then looked to Selmac "I will bring our ship just behind yours and follow you into hyperspace" 

"Very well, we'll speak again when we reach Amontae" Selmac said and ended the comunications, Jack grinned and clasped Athos's shoulder giving it a squeeze

"See?, I told ya things would work out, we'll definately beat old Satsuma now!".


	7. Chapter 7

Amontae 

 

They made it onto the planet without another difficulties, both ships descending into the atmosphere and landing only two miles from the mines and grand palace. 

Between the two teams it was quickly decided that the three Jaffa with Bra'tac would position themselves between the cloaked ships and the palace to help secure a route back once d'Artagnan/Shesmu had been captured. Bra'tac would acompany SG1 into the palace and help them get hold of d'Artagnan/Shesmu while Jacob and the Tok-ra planted the bombs about the mine to detonate once they were airborn.

"Look Jack we're setting the fuses on a timer just in case" Jacob said "They'll be set for twelve hours, I'll signal you once we've set them, you have that much time to get in, get Shesmu and get out" 

"Or we'll be blown to pieces I know!" Jack said with characteristic nochalance 

"And all we have to do with this serum is jab his skin with it right?" Daniel asked looking at the tiny needle that was embedded in his ring, Sam had a second one on her hand 

"Just break the skin and he'll be down before he hits the floor" Jacob said and looked to Jack "Shesmu and Ba'al will be well guarded, how d'you plan on getting close enough to them to do anything?"

"We've got a plan!" Jack declared with a bright smile "The greatest plan ever!".

 

The greatest plan ever of course involved most of them getting captured and dragged before Ba'al and Shesmu while Bra-tac and Teal'c moved with stealth to take down a couple of jaffa and steal their bull helmets. It was the first time that SG1 had seen the Bull shaped helmets, they'd seen hawk shaped ones and serpent shaped ones but not bull ones though Daniel explained that it was because the Bull was one of the symbols of both Shesmu and Ba'al.  
With their bodies and faces concealed they would be able to infiltrate the palace, free the prisoners and help make a quick escape, hopefully without any major gun fights.

They were of course all stripped of their weapons by the Jaffa who captured them and then lead into the throne room where Ba'al and Shesmu were sat upon gilded thrones of solid gold. 

Once again both were decedantly dressed, Shesmu more than Ba'al, while Ba'al wore his customary black trousers, knee high boots, high collered black tunic, and puff shouldered broad sleeved robe of dark mahogany brown with a very ornate chain of gold over his shoulder and down his chest, Shesmu wore another classic ancient Egyptian outfit, a pleated knee length skirt of gold with a high waisted belt of leather decorated in gold, a large circular collar over his shoulders and down to just above the belt and an ancient Egyptian head dress of solid gold studded with jade, diamonds, and pearls the size of strawberrys!.

Ba'al's eyes flashed white and he laughed as SG1 and the Musketeers were brought before them and shoved onto their knees "And to think we thought we'd be low on entertainment my love!" he almost purred to Shesmu who smiled back 

Athos's heart was painfully clenched by the sight of d'Artagnan garbed in such a garish attire, while the gold did accentuate the olive of his skin the amount upon his person was far too much, even the most flamboyant of courtiers in the Louvre wouldn't adorn themselves thus, and then there was the kohl about the boys eyes, thickly coating his lids and beneath then stretching out over his temple, classic Egyptian but totaly not d'Artagnan even without the horrifying white glow of his eyes.

Chuckling in his throat Shesmu rose from the throne and descended the gold steps of the dais showing he was bare foot but even toe was decorated with elaborately jeweled toe rings and both ankles sported gold anklettes, his left hand of course had on the hand device while his right hand was covered in rings like his toes. 

Ignoring SG1 the Goa-uld went straight for the Musketeers specifically Athos and smiled at him, "The lover" he purred "Still pining for this body I now possess"

"Infest not possess!" Jack piped up and grunted as one of the jaffa hit his back with a staff weapon "Ow!" he dramatically moaned 

"Huh hmm, still not lost that cocky humour of yours then Colonol O'Neill!" Ba'al laughed "I remember it so well, as I do your screams and begging for mercy"

"Yeah?, I remember the shit storm it kicked up when I escaped your prison!" Jack snarked receiving another blow for his lip 

"You'll not escape this time" Ba'al promised making Jack just roll his eyes 

"Different snake same old song, blah blah blah!".

 

Athos swallowed hard as he gazed on Shesmu's face, onto d'Artagnan's face, looked up into those dark brown eyes that used to shine with such love, such warmth now looked devoid of any conscience, of anything but darkness and cruelty.

"You loved him didn't you?" Shesmu asked cupping Athos's chin in his right hand his long nails scratching at Athos's skin "This body?, the child d'Artagnan?"

With his vision wobbling do to the awkward placment of his head it took Athos a few moments to answer, and when he did it was not the answer that Shesmu or anyone would have expected "No!".

 

The Goa-uld rose an imperious eyebrow at Athos and felt the iritating misery of his host as d'Artagnan's reacted to that one word, but Athos was not finished yet  
"It's not that I loved him, past tense, it is in fact that I am deeply in love with Charles d'Artagnan!" Athos stated in a crystal clear voice that echoed slightly about the court "I love him more than anything in this universe which I have discovered is far larger than I first thought!, I love every single thing about him from his personality to his body, and you can start you speil about the Host not surviving but I know that the host does survive, I know my d'Artagnan is still in there still fighting, and I know we will defeat you and he will come back to me"  
Shesmu's rage had been growing with each passing second and each word that Athos uttered yet it was the smug certain grin on Athos's face and the loud cheering from Jack that had the Goa-uld really furious, with an inhuman roar he lifted Athos by the throat and threw him across the room more than twenty feet!.   
Athos hit the marble floor with a painful crack, his cocix pelvis cracking from the force of the impact and his head spinning from being tossed about.

"You think you know so much about us?" Shesmu snarled advancing on Athos looking truly murderous "You think you understand the power of the Goa-uld, of the Gods?, you dare show such insolence before us?"

"You're not Gods!" Aramis yelled and cried out as one of the jaffa hit him "You're nothing but parasites!"

"Nothing but deformed snakes needin' their 'eads choppin' off!" Porthos shouted, he managed to dodge the blow the jaffa sent his way and got in several good ones of his own before Ba'al grew tired of the spectical and used the hand device on him leaving Porthos unconcscious in Treville's lap with the Captain shoving away the Jaffa staffs and guarding Porthos like a lion would it's cub, meanwhile Athos tried to back way from Shesmu but with his pelvis damaged he couldn't make his leg work all he could do was drag himself by his hands and was getting no where fast.

He cried out as Shesmu reached him and kicked his hip sending a wave of agony shooting through him "Look at you, already broken and with such little force!" the Goa-uld laughed his eyes flashing white "I will enjoy playing with you I think"

"No matter what you do to me you will loose in the end" Athos spat forcing himself not to cry out as he was once again lifted by his throat and was brought onto eye level with Shesmu 

"Know that your lover died in even more pain that you have yet to endure!" 

"Go to hell" Athos spat, Shesmu snarled then brought the hand device up and activated it, Athos gave a groan and sputtered until blood was dripping out of his mouth and his brain had haemoraged, smirking Shesmu dropped Athos's corpse on the floor and turned with a laugh to see Aramis try and launch himself across the room only to get a staff weapon smacking in his face knocking him out cold, Treville looked on murderously but had a staff weapon held against his head and SG1 were in much the same predicerment 

"A little fast for your taste was it not?" Ba'al asked with a lascivious smirk 

"Just the warm up my love" Shesmu replied ignoring d'Artagnan's screams inside his head and the intense grief of the irritating host, "You!" he snapped pointing a finger at one of the Jaffa "Take him to the Sarcophagus" he ordered "Then bring him back to me, I have not finished with him yet"

"Throw the rest of them in the cells" Ba'al ordered "We will make their deaths as unpleasent and as long as we can manage".

 

They were seperated and thrown into two cells with force feilds blocking their escape, Aramis and Porthos were both still unconscious, Sam and Daniel cared for Aramis who they had been pushed into a cell with while Jack and Treville tended to Porthos   
"Remind me once more what was the plan?" Treville spat 

"It's not over yet" Jack said settling Porthos against the wall "Teal'c and Bra'tac will get us out, and since we're already inside the palace it'll be easy to get hold of d'Artagnan and jab him with that knock out juice!"

"Easy!, in case you haven't noticed a friend of mine has just been murdered!" Treville snarled 

"Relax, he'll be alive and kicking again soon enough thanks to the Sarcophagus" Jack replied and sat himself down as comfortably as he could "Old Sushi will be bringing him back to life so he can keep the party going for a long time"

"Athos will be fine" Daniel said "The Sarcophagus can heal any injury, bring the dead back to life without any difficulty"

"Just so he can torture him again and again" Treville said "Ands whats that doing to d'Artagnan?, because he can see it can't he?, see what that Monster is doing to Athos?"

"Yes" Jack answered "But they are both strong, strong enough to be able to get through this after we've gotten rid of the snake, they'll be able to help each other through this", presently Porthos began to come round, grumbling and swearing about his aching head as his consciousness returned to him, rubbing his eyes he looked about and saw Aramis still unconscious and Athos missing 

"Shesmu took Athos, Aramis will be fine except for a headache" Sam assured the man before he had a chance to question her or the others

"Where did he take 'thos?" Porthos asked looking about "And where the hell are we?"

"Prison" Treville dead panned "And as for Athos?, Shesmu's torture chamber I should imagine".

 

Athos was indeed in the torture chamber, he was pinned to the wall upside down with all the blood running to his head making it spin and throb though not as much as his body screamed in pain as Shesmu used a pain stick on him, taking great care and perverse pleasure in hitting nerve clusters to make the pain as great as he possibly could.

"Think you'd ever look at him the same after this?" Shesmu asked as Athos panted and spat on the floor "Think you could ever forgive this?"

"This is you not d'Artagnan" Athos groaned "he is not to blame, he's as much a victim here, perhaps more so!", he screamed long and loud as the pain stick struck him again 

"By the time I am done with you, you will loathe the very sight of your lover" Shesmu promised hardly glancing up as a Jaffa with a bull helmet on came in, "A good thing he is dead really!"

"He's not dead" Athos panted "He's alive and no matter what you do I will always love him!"

"Really?" Shesmu asked with a cruel smirk aiming the pain stick towards Athos's left eye "Lets find out!".


	8. Chapter 8

Athos braced himself for the agony that was surely coming for him only to see Shesmu suddenly enveloped in crackling energy and slump to the floor unconscious leaving the helmeted Jaffa standing before him a zat in his hand, moments later the helmet opened revealing Teal'c from within looking as impassive as ever.

"Good timing" Athos said breathing a sigh of relief while looking down at Shesmu "He is alright isn't he?"

"He's unharmed MusketeerAthos" Teal'c replied freeing him from the restraints "He is merely unconscious, are you well?" he asked as Athos staggered slightly 

"I'll be fine" the Musketeer said kneeling down besides d'Artagnan and rolling him over to stroke his face "I'm getting you back love" he whispered bending to kiss the young Musketeer 

"Don't!" Teal'c cautioned grabbing his shoulder and pulling him back "A sybiote can enter through the mouth, do not give Shesmu a chance to take you as a host"

"He's unconscious!" Athos reasoned but Teal'c shook his head 

"The Goa-uld heal fast, he will regain consciousness soon so we must hurry".

 

 

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with B!" Jack said making Sam roll her eyes and Daniel just groan and pinch the bridge of his nose 

"C'mon guys we need something to do to pass the time!" Jack whined sounding like a seven year old 

"How is he a Colonel?" Treville asked of Sam who just shrugged

"The American Military don't always look for intelleligence!" Daniel drawled   
"Traitor!" Jack sniped glancing up as one of the bull headed Jaffa marched into the dungeons making the two Jaffa on guard stand to attention "Is it dinner time already?" he called out sarcastically "If so I want to pre-order my filet of steak done rare and a baked potatoe with sour cream not fries!"

One of the guards snarled something at him that could only have meant "Shut the fuck up" which Jack flipped off only to sit up straighter when the bull headed Jaffa zatted the other two jaffa three times disintegrating their bodies and fired at the cell doors three times until they were gone

"Umm....?" Daniel murmured as they all got on their feet looking expectantly at the Jaffa who opened his helmet revealing himself to be Bra'tac 

"Don't just stand there move now!" he barked at them   
"Bra'tac you're a sight for sore eyes!" Jack laughed as Daniel and Sam ushered the others out 

"Where d'we go?" Sam called back "Shesmu took Athos to his private chambers to torture him, any idea where they would be?" 

"Ha! Humans!" Bra'tac snorted derisively "Teal'c is already rescuing Athos and capturing Shesmu as we speak"

"Looks like we needn't have bothered coming along at all!" Jack snickered 

"Indeed!" Bra'tac confirmed whiping the smile from Jacks face, "I shall follow you" he said shutting the helmet down again "If we are stopped I sall tell them I am moving you to Shesmu's chambers" 

"Will they believe that?" Aramis asked with a frown

"If not then they die!".

 

Teal'c carried Shesmu over his shoulder as if he weighed nothing, he was armed with his staff weapon while Athos had the zat and was told to fire twice on anyone who got in their away, especially Ba'al.

"What about the others?" Athos asked as they hide behind a beam as two Jaffa went by 

"Master Bra'tac is freeing them, we are to meet at the guard enterence where we came in".

 

Ba'al walked arrogantly through the palace to Shesmu's personal chambers, he frowned slightly when he did not hear the sounds of screaming but figured that Athos was dead again and had been taken to the sarcophagus to be revived before Shesmu continued to play with him.

Wonderfully playful was his lover, vicious, sadistic, passionate, and power hungry, everything Ba'al loved and was himself, though perhaps he was not quite as blood thirsty as Shesmu he did not begrudge his love his pleasures, in fact he hoped as he went into the chambers to find his lover naked and soaked in blood from his games so theymight spend an hour or two bathing together.

The chambers were empty when he walked in, completely empty save for the hand device which lay discarded on the floor which Shesmu would never risk doing..........

"Tauri Bastards!" Ba'al hissed spinning and running from the room shouting for Jaffa "Look for the Sholva Teal'c, check the prisoners and search for my beloved Shesmu!" he roared at them his eyes flashing white and his face twisted in rage "They will all die for this, writhing in agony!".

 

Bra'tac and the others had barely met with Athos and Porthos when an alarm started screeching and the sound of Jaffa running reached their ears   
"Time to go!" Jack said snagging the zat from Bra'tac and taking up the rear while Bra'tac took point keeping the others between them 

"Think we'll make it to the ship?" Daniel asked looking over his shoulder at Jack 

"Lets hope so!" he replied shooting down a couple of Jaffa that burst out after them "Oh Teal'c you wouldn't happen to have a radio on you would you?" he asked 

"Indeed O'Neill it is under the armour" 

"Fat lot of good it is there!" 

"Give d'Artagnan to me" Athos said pausing for Teal'c to hand d'Artagnan over to him and reach under his heavy armour to fish out the radio that Jack grabbed 

"Lets keep him knocked out" Daniel said clicking the needle of the ring out, carefully he took d'Artagnan's hand just as he woke and roared!.

 

With eyes blazing white Shesmu kicked free from Athos and took down Daniel with a single punch and pressed his foot over the archeologists throat "I kill him if you do not surrender to me" he spat at Jack pushing down on Daniel's throat enough to make the young man cough and choke 

"Sir?" Sam asked her fists balled ready for a fight, Teal'c and Bra'tac had their weapons leveled on him but didn't fire with Daniel in danger, Porthos, Aramis, and Treville were by Athos's side helping him to his feet 

"Stand down Carter" Jack said holding up his hands 

"Sir!!?"

"Thats an order Major" Jack said throwing his zat on the ground 

"Jack!" Daniel hissed out his face turning purple 

"It's alright Daniel" Jack said "We'll be fine"

"You will not!" Shesmu laughed as the others joined Jack in surrender and a scout ship flew over head "You will die begging for mercy"

"Uh huh!" Jack said with a grin "Don't think so!", second later the rings from the ship descended about Shesmu and d'Artagnan and they were transported inside the ship "Perfect timing!" Jack laughed tipping a salute to the ship 

"My Dad?" Sam asked 

"Yeah sure you betcha!" Jack sing songed "I radioed him just before Shemsu pulled his stunt"

"Welldone" Treville said stepping into the transporter sight that the others crowded into and were ringed on board where the Tok'ra and Daniel were waiting, Shesmu was laying on the floor unconscious once more, this time with the serum which would keep him knocked out until they could remove the symbiote

"Well that was easy!" Jack quipped getting looks of disbelief and astonishment from Daniel and Sam, Teal'c didn't even bother to acknowledge him!, "Well we're still alive!" he griped

Athos went straight to d'Artagnan and took him into his arms stroking his face "You'll be safe now" he whispered "They'll get that thing out and you'll be fine, I promise"   
"We'll do our best for him" Jacob said with a sympathetic smile which faded as the ship lurched with the sounds of explosions, "We're under fire!" 

"Ya think!" Jack snarked following him to the cock pit along with the rest of SG1 leaving only the Musketeers in the cargo bay with d'Artagnan

"Just hold on we're gonna have a bit of a rough ride" Jacob called back to them as the pilot took evasive action and returned fire.

 

"Think they can really get that thing outa d'Art?" Porthos asked sitting down besides Athos who kept d'Artagnan craddeled against him 

"We have to believe they can" Aramis said sitting himself while Treville leaned against the gold wall 

"He'll be alright" Athos said kissing d'Artagnan's head "We can't have come this far only to fail, he'll come back to us, I know it".


	9. Chapter 9

They escaped Amontae shortly before the charges blew, saddly they all doubted it was the last they would see of Ba'al but they were able to escape from the Jaffa and neither ship was damaged so they were able to fly back to Tolesh and then went through the Stargate back to the SGC where Janet was waiting with a med team for d'Artagnan even thought it would be the Tok'ra who operated on him.

"I would like to observe and assist if possible" she said to Jacob "The more people who learn how to remove symbiotes the better"

"That will be fine Doctor" Selmac replied turning to Hammond "We must signal the Tok'ra and inform them the mission was a success so they may send surgeons to remove Shesmu from d'Artagnan"

"Of course" Hammond said giving Siler a wave who nodded his head 

"I want four SF guards on Shesmu at all times until that symbiote is removed" Hammond said eyeing d'Artagnan with suspicion which was understandable while the Goa'uld was still inside him 

"The serum will keep him unconscious for many hours yet" Jacob said taking over from Selmac "There is no danger"

"But better safe than sorry" Jack put in with a pointed look 

"Take him to the infirmary" Janet said getting ready to leave however Athos who'd been reluctant to hand d'Artagnan over once they'd come into the SGC now refused to let go of his hand 

"Monsieur Athos we will take good care of him" Janet said both kindly and firmly but Athos shook his head 

"I'm not leaving his side, not now I've only just got him back"

"Athos" Treville moved to stop him but Daniel intervined 

"No it'll be fine if he just stays besides him, won't it Janet?", after a moment Janet nodded her head allowing Athos to acompany them

"We debrief in one hour" Hammond said to O'Neill who nodded 

"Onto the infirmary and the showers with us then!"

"Now that I'll miss when we go back home" Porthos said slapping a hand on Aramis's shoulder "Hot water on tap"

"I'll miss all these strong beautiful women in uniform!" Aramis laughed giving his trade mark smile at a couple of female SG personel who returned the smile with rolls of the eyes, the whole base had become quite use to Aramis's flirting and knew better than to take it seriously 

"I just hope d'Artagnan's going to be alright" Treville sighed "If he doesn't come through this then neither will Athos".

 

 

The Tok'ra arrived within an hour to take the symbiote from d'Artagnan disrupting the debriefing while they were welcomed to the base and shown to the surgery to begin the operation.

Of course Athos wasn't allowed to be in the theatre with d'Artagnan and Janet wisely forbade him from being allowed to observe from the decks above since it was not a pretty sight to see d'Artagnan's spine and brain stem being opened up to remove the symbiote.

The tools they used were beyond delicate and precise, which they had to be to be able to operate this close to the brain and spine without doing harm to the patient.

The biggest risk apparently was not that the brain or spine might be damaged for the Tok'ra could use the hand devices to repair such injury, but that Shesmu may emmite the chemical into d'Artagnan's blood stream which would kill him without them being able to do anything.

As use to surgery as she was Janet couldn't help but shudder as the Symboite nestled in d'Artagnan's central nervous system became visable. Even in it's sleeping state it was hiddious to behold, it's fins and spines moving with each beat of d'Artagnan's heart and it's body twitching and moving every so often as it slumbered.

 

The Tok'ra surgeon spoke to one of his juniors and was passed a device, he looked to Janet speaking quietly "I must severe the conecting tishues that are keeping them bound together" 

"You can do that without hurting him?" Janet asked with a frown and watched in fascination as he carefully lifted one thread of skin at a time "Incredible" she whispered seeing the answer to her question. She watched as another tool was used to unwind the symbiote from about d'Artagnan's brain stem and laid it out straight until finally they were ready to move the symbiote out   
"Very carefully now" the surgeon said, he and another Tok'ra used two more tools to carefully lift Shesmu from d'Artagnan. 

"Heart rate of the symbiote is dropping rapidly" Janet said looking at the moniter "It's dying"

"Extracted symbiotes usually do" the Surgeon replied not overly bothered, they would have killed Shesmu anyone since if he were released he would only take another host and pick up where he left off, the heart moniter grew weaker and weaker then the flatline sounded which went mostly ignored by all save for Janet who turned the moniter off. 

"All is well with the host, prepare to close" the Surgeon said checking on d'Artagnan who's vitals appeared to be fine "If you would care to Doctor Fraser you can inform your superiors that the Host will be fine and that Shesmu is dead".

 

The news of Shesmu's death and d'Artagnan's recovery from surgery went well received by everyone, albeit with some disapointment from the Musketeers who had rather looked forward to being allowed to kill the symbiote themselves!.

d'Artagnan was still asleep when he was brought back into the infirmary where Janet ordered fifteen minute checks on his vitals and for her to be called when he woke up.   
She allowed Athos to stay at his bedside with a smile and even had one of the nurses get him some coffee as he set up vigel waiting for d'Artagnan to awaken.

 

Having another presence in his head had almost become normal for d'Artagnan, that was not to say he had accepted Shesmu because he most certainly hadn't he loathed the creature with whole being, but he had grown use to having the creature inside him hurting him, hurting others, making his whole existance a misery.

So to awaken with only blessed silence in his head was both confusing and a relief.

For several moments as consciousness returned d'Artagnan lay very still with his eyes closed just thinking allowing his internal monologue to question the situation half expecting to have Shesmu sneering at him and tormenting again but nothing happened. There were no ascerbic remarks, no brutal images flashing in his mind, not searing pain tearing him apart, nothing.

Hardly daring to believe that Shesmu was gone d'Artagnan opened his eyes and winced as the bright lights assulted them, screwing his face up he squinted until his eyes were adjusted then looked around the infirmary. 

Thanks to Shesmu he understood what the technology here was for, but he didn't care about that, what drew his attention was Athos who'd fallen asleep holding his hand and was quietly snoring in the chair besides his bed.

 

Tears pricked at d'Artagnan's eyes and his breath became stilted as he looked at his lover, the man who he'd been snatched from, the man who had been murdered and brought back to life by his hand, had been beaten and tortured by him.

The guilt of this was as agonising as Shesmu's punishment of him, to have seen Athos slain at his own feet by his own hand, it was worse than a nightmare, worse than anything d'Artagnan had ever endured. 

"Oh Excelent!", the female voice attracted d'Artagnan's attention and he looked up jerking slightly which roused Athos as the nurse who'd spoken went to inform Janet that he was awake. 

Once roused Athos was alert in a second and all but threw himself at d'Artagnan pulling him into his arms and holding him tight "Thank God!, thank God!" he half whispered half wept as he clung to d'Artagnan "I could hardly dare to believe that they could bring you back but I never stopped hoping that would do so"

d'Artagnan was rigid at first in Athos's arms, wanting to curl into himself, to hide himself away, but the feel of Athos against him, his voice, the smell of his hair all overwhelmed him and before he knew it was sinking into Athos's embrace burrying his face into his shoulder and letting himself cry   
"I'm sorry" he whimpered his fingers curling about Athos's clothing "I couldn't stop him!, I tried, I tried so hard but he was too strong!"

"I know sweetheart I know" Athos said, he leaned back and cupped d'Artagnan's face revealing that he too was crying "It wasn't your fault, it wasn't you it was that thing, that evil thing not you!"

d'Artagnan let out a sob dipping his head and kissing Athos's wrist "The things he made me do!" he whispered "He slaughtered thousands just because he could!, he and Ba'al!, they destroyed an entire world!, I had to watch it burn!", tears rained down his cheeks and his body shook as he fell into Athos's lap being craddeled by him as he sobbed "He laughed!, he took such pleasure in it in death, in blood shed, and he laughed at my revulsion!"

"Let it out my love, let it all out" Athos said rubbing his back and stroking his hair 

"I couldn't stop him from doing anything, He...............with Ba'al............they........my body......"

Athos screwed his eyes shut wanting to hit something in fury for what d'Artagnan had been through was going through, the pain he was in the guilt he was feeling when none of this was his fault, it was so unfair it was infuriating 

"I didn't want to I swear I didn't!" d'Artagnan hastened to say to him sitting up and clinging to Athos's hand as if was a life line 

"I know love, I know you had no control, none of this was your doing it wasn't your fault"

"But it hurts so much!" d'Artagnan whispered "I remember it all, everything Shesmu did and had done, all of it!, I can still feel the blood on my hands!" he dipped his head against body shuddering "Your blood" he whispered "Aramis....oh God Aramis!"

"Aramis is fine" Janet said joining the couple, she would have given them privacy but she needed to check d'Artagnan over after his surgery never mind what the Tok'ra said about him being fine 

"This is Doctor Fraser, she's a friend" Athos said wiping his own cheeks and squeezing d'Artagnan's hand 

"It's a pleasure to meet you Monsieur d'Artagnan, I've heard a lot about you" Janet said with an easy and reassuring smile, between her beside manor and Athos's support d'Artagnan relaxed enough for Janet to give him his check over quickly and was able to leave them to it.

"Would you like to see the rest of your friends?" she asked quietly, while the others were keen to see d'Artagnan she had a feeling that it might be a bit too much just yet and he'd need some time to calm himself before he saw the rest of his friends

"I..............." d'Artagnan looked at Athos worrying his bottom lip, smiling in understanding Athos turned to Janet and shook his head 

"I think we need some time alone" he said getting a nod from the Doctor 

"Just call if you need anything" she said closing the door behind her so the would have privacy.

 

Laying down on the bed the two men curled up hold hands with their foreheads pressing against each other staring into each others eyes.  
"I've missed you so much" Athos breathed "I wanted to desperately to find and save you"

"And you did" d'Artagnan whispered snuggling closer still, soon Athos had his arms about him and d'Artagnan's head was resting on his chest "You saved me"

"With a lot of help" Athos sighed kissing d'Artagnan's head "I couldn't have done it without SG1, they..........."

"I know" d'Artagnan said "Ba'al knew and told Shesmu, I know all about the Tauri, what our descendants will become, all the technology, it's incredible!"

"You don't know the half of it" Athos said with a rueful smile "Wait till you watch TV!, Aramis and Porthos can't get enough of it!".


	10. Chapter 10

d'Artagnan's sleep was disturbed by several nightmares of his time being possessed by Shesmu, and of Shesmu's past memories which ahd been mixed in with his own.   
Athos had held him while he'd cried and shook, never judging him just rubbing his back, kissing his cheeks, and talking about unimportant things to take d'Artagnan's mind off what was tormenting him until he settled enough to go back to sleep.

Janet came in, in the morning at eight to give d'Artagnan another check up and declared him physically in perfect health, mentally however she knew he did help if he was going to recover from his ordeal, a lot of help and had arranged for him to see one of the Psychiatrists on base to help with this.

d'Artagnan frowned at the news and looked to Athos in confusion "Whats a Psychiatrist?" he asked unfamiliar with the word, while Shesmu had given him a great deal of knowledge regarding advanced technology, even more advanced than what was in the SGC and on Earth he had never heard of this.............being that Janet spoke of 

"A head shrink!" Jack unhelpfully said as he walked into the side room with Daniel 

"Colonol do you mind?" Janet sighed 

"Not in the least!" Jack replied with a bright smile at the very unimpressed Janet, Daniel however shoved past Jack and extended his hand to d'Artagnan 

"Dr Daniel Jackson I'm very pleased to meet you" 

"Charles d'Artagnan" the Musketeer said shaking Daniel's hand some what timidly, while he knew that they were friends (Since they were enemies of Ba'al and Shesmu and had helped save him), he was feeling rather cautious about everything right now 

"It's alright you're among friends here" Daniel said with a reassuring smile "And ignore Jack he's just being an Ass!"

"Hey!" Jack protested making Athos snicker

"A Psychiatrist is a Doctor who specializes in treating mental health problems, like the difficulties you have now with the memories Shesmu's left you with", it was hard to try and explain the function of a therapist to d'Artagnan in words he'd be able to understand since in his day no such person existed. The mental health treatment of the seventeenth century consisted of assylums that were nothing more than prisons and not much else.   
However between them he and Janet managed to explain to d'Artagnan what the Psychiatrist was and what they would do for him.

"How will talking help though?" d'Artagnan asked looking unconvinced, a swift kick to the shins from Daniel shut Jack up before he had the chance to say anything so Janet could answer the question 

"We have found through experiances that talking about fears, difficulties, past experiances with a therapist helps a great deal" Janet said "The Doctor you speak with will be bound by the Patient Doctor confidentiality law which means that unless you are posing a danger to yourself and or others no one else will ever know what you have spoken of"

"He won't have me locked up?" d'Artagnan asked reaching for Athos's hand which he automatically took and squeezed

"They'll have to get through me first mon petit" he whispered 

"You won't be committed he's just going to talk to you thats all" Janet assured him with a glance to Athos "It often helps speaking to someone who isn't directly involved in a situation as they can give an un-biased view on things"

"Makes sense" d'Artagnan said shifting about an wrinkling his nose as the hospital gown he was wearing "Umm, can I have some clothes please!" he asked getting smiles and laughter 

"Even better than that you can have a tour of the base!" Jack said with a grin "Your friends can't wait to see you and theres Pizzas and ice cream at mine tonight with movies!"

"Huh?"

"You'll find out!" Daniel laughed "And trust me you'll love it!".

 

After showering and dressing in BDU's d'Artagnan was given a tour of the whole base, introduced to General Hammond and of course taken to see Treville, Aramis and Porthos.

"D'Art!"

d'Artagnan had hardly stepped into the mess when Aramis and Porthos had all but leapt upon him and were crushing him between them in a bear hug!  
"Don't ever scare us like that again!"

"You can't leave us Pup we can't do this without you!"

"Athos was a mess, Porthos was crying!"

"Was not!"

"He so was!"

"We've missed you whelp!"

"Alright let the poor boy breath!" Treville said getting the pair to back off a little and give d'Artagnan some room "It's good to have you back d'Artagnan" he said in a softer tone 

"Thank you Captain" d'Artagnan whispered feeling rather over whelmed "Aramis......I'm sorry....."

"Don't" Aramis held up his hand to him shaking his head with a smile "It wasn't you that hurt me it was whats his name........sushi or whatever!", (Jack was a very bad influence) 

"I'm still sorry though" d'Artagnan said rubbing the back of his neck where a scar would remain for the rest of his life 

"How are you feeling now?, the Tok'ra said you were fine but....." Porthos looked at him worriedly 

"I'm okay" d'Artagnan replied, the easiest answer 

"Don't suppose you kept any of that jewelry or that Gold hat thing!, we could sell that lot for a bloody fortune.........!" Porthos broke off as Aramis elbowed him in the side "What?" he demanded rubbing his ribswhile d'Artagnan snorted and Athos rolled his eyes

"Some things never change!" d'Artagnan sighed "I think the SGC have taken it all, glad I'm not wearing it anymore, bloody heavy stuff!"

"Yeah and that eye paint.....not your style lad!" Aramis stated with a grin "and speaking of style theres this great TV program all about what colours and clothes a person should wear......."

"Bollocks to that!" Porthos snorted slapping an arm about d'Artagnan's shoulders "Wait till you see this program called Buffy The Vampire Slayer!, ohh and Doctor Who!, you're gonna love them!"

"Not to mention James Bond films!" Athos added dryly.

 

Never mind that there was a risk of altering the future Jack couldn't resist showing the Musketeers at least one version of the Three Musketeers before the returned to their own time period and showed them the 2011 movie at his house where they ordered Pizza, glaric bread, wedges, and Ben and Jerrys Ice cream washed down by beer and wine.

"Why am I a child in this?" d'Artagnan asked looking disgusted at the boy playing his character

"Take a look in the mirror!" Porthos teased "Though why are we both white?"

"What are you complaining about?, I'm not even in this!" Treville cried with a disgusted huff 

"I think mines pretty good!" Aramis said enjoying watching Luke Evans's performance "And that tall guys a fair match for you 'Thos" he said to Athos who glowered back rather unimpressed with the drunken grouch his Character was 

"Missed that crator on his top lip though" Porthos commented 

"Not a bad fit the Cardinal, bit young though!" d'Artagnan said tilting his head as he looked at the screen "Why's he always in robes though?, Richelieu hardly ever wears them"

"Some things in history aren't that well recorded" Daniel replied "Like Richelieu's daily clothing choices and the ethnicity of yourself and Porthos"

"Nore Milady's hair colour it seems" Athos mused as he viewed the strawberry blonde version of her, d'Artagnan's eyes lit up however when he saw the Duke of Buckingham AKA Orlando Bloom!

"If I had met Buckingham before he'd been murdered I might just have committed treason for him if he were that good looking!" 

What followed was Aramis and Porthos rolling on the floor laughing at the sour look on Athos's face, Jack pretending he was deaf, Treville rolling his eyes and Sam muttering something about all the good ones being gay!

"Wait till you see him in Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit, you'll love him as Legolas!" Daniel said with a laugh 

"I like those books!" Athos said making Sam raise an eyebrow at Daniel who shrugged 

"After everything else they've seen why not let him read a few books!"

"I do not believe we have met this one eyed person Rochefort" Teal'c commented devouring another slice of pizza 

"Speak for yourself" Porthos grunted "We've met the bastard though he still had two eyes last time we did"

"Been rotting in a Spanish prison since then" Aramis added scratching the back of his head and stretching languidly "Unless they've hung him at last"

"One can but hope!" Athos drawled putting a rather possessive arm about d'Artagnan "And since Buckingham was very attractive I am very glad he's dead so I don't have to kill him to keep him away from you!"

"Someones got green eyes!" Porthos stage whispered to a snickering Aramis

"OH you know I wouldn't want anyone but you" d'Artagnan said snuggling into Athos's embrace "That mans nice to look at but you're much better to be with".

 

Lord of The Rings Fellowship of The Ring followed The Three Musketeers along with the ice cream and a promise for Two Towers, Return of The King, Unexpected Journey, Desolation of Smaug, and Battle of Five Armies to follow the next time they went to Jacks.

The simple relaxation with his friends, eating probably the most delicious food of his life and watching fantastic entertainment on a screen d'Artagnan was wonderfully distracted from the termoil of his mind, for those few hours he was able to loose himself in warmth and laughter and forget the horrors he'd been through. 

But as soon as he went to sleep again he fell back into the nightmares of his own memories and Shesmu's that left him vomiting and shaking in fear and revulsion.

"I don't think I can do this Athos" he whispered as the older man rubbed his back and gave him water to wash his mouth out with "I should be happy to have been saved but right now I wish I had died!, I really wish I had died!"

"No don't say that don't even think it please!" Athos pleaded "We'll get you through this I promise!, just don't give up", letting out a horse whimper d'Artagnan lay down on his side curling into a fetal position and let his tears fall doubting very much that anything or anyone could get him through this".


	11. Chapter 11

"I don't know what I'm supposed to say" d'Artagnan whispered sitting on the couch in the Psychologists office, his fingers nervously picked at the plush leather and he slightly rocked back and forth keeping himself in a rigid posture that looked ready to bolt at first sign of trouble. 

"You can say anything you like" Dr McKenzie said to him "This will be taken at your own pace, what you're comfortable with talking about"

"I'm not comfortable talking at all" d'Artagnan said with a shrug "I'm not..........I don't know how to talk about this, about.........any of it"

"Thats very normal, not knowing how to put things into words, with it not not making any sense" the Doctor said "Having so much inside your head you can't sort it all out or process it so it all jumbles up and starts bleeding out into nightmares as your subconscious struggles to cope"

"Sounds like I'm going mad" d'Artagnan murmured "Though I think if I'd stayed in Shesmu's clutches much longer I have gone mad"

"He hurt you very much"

"Yes" d'Artagnan said finally leaning back on the sofa "And not just physically, that was bad, the pain he could inflict on me if I provoked him. It was.......it was being powerless to stop him from hurting others, from taking pleasure in slaughtering countless numbers of people, in torturing them to death in the vilest of ways and then bringing them back to life to do it all over again, and again", a shudder ran through d'Artagnan and he closed his eyes swallowing hard and tears pricked at his eyes, "He loved it so much, killing people, hearing their screams, feeling their blood on his hands, it brought him such perverse pleasure to be ripping people apart and he would laugh at him at my disgust and revulsion"  
The Doctor reached forward to the table and plucked tissues from the box handing them to d'Artagnan who was openly crying now   
"I'm sorry" he appologised blowing his nose 

"It's fine crying is healthy, it's the bodies way of getting emotions out" the Doctor said "So Shesmu took pleasure in murder and torture, and in tormenting you over it"

"In all of it, my hatred of him and Ba'al, of him hurting people, he'd take my memories, painful memories and use them to hurt me, my Father's death, he loved making me relive it, dragging out the moment he lay in my arms dying, and he'd laugh at my grief tell me how pathetic and useless I was that I couldn't even save him"

"Did you believe him?" the Doctor asked 

"What?"

"Did you believe what Shesmu told you?, did you believe him when he said you were weak and useless?"

"I..........", d'Artagnan paused a frown forming on his forehead, did he believe what Shesmu had said?, did he believe what Shesmu had said that he was weak?, if that were so then why after three months had he been still fighting the Goa'uld?, his stubbon definance had still been giving Shesmu headaches and weariness, his refusal to give in and fall into nothingness had kept the Goa'uld tired and in need of the sarcophagus to recharge the energy he had to expend in supressing d'Artagnan's consciousness.

Didn't that mean he was strong?, but then if he was so strong why hadn't he been able to stop Shesmu when he'd attacked Aramis?, when he'd tortured Athos?, why hadn't he been strong enough to stop that?.

"From what I have learned working at Stargate Command is that no human is capable of fighting the symbiotes for control of the body, we simply don't have the mental strength capable of supressing them, but the strongest of people can fight them, they can cause them enough discomfort that have to use their technology excessively to maintain control of the host" 

"The sarcophagus" d'Artagnan said with a nod "He used it a lot, said to Ba'al that..............." he paused again and smiled "That he was struggling to control me!" he let out a laugh remembering Shesmu's admittance that he was find it difficult controling d'Artagnan in stopping him from fighting back, "He was struggling to keep me supressed"

"So he was lying to you about you being weak then" Dr McKenzie said with a smile 

"I think so" d'Artagnan said "He must have been, he lied about so much, he said he was a God! but he wasn't a God he was a parasite!, all the Goa'uld are parasites they're physical form is so weak and vulnerable that it can't exist without a host, they aren't even as intelligent as they like to make out that they are, all their technology is stolen from other races, they make nothing of their own not really, not the Stargates, not their weapons technology even their ships! it's all copies of designs from other races!"

"They have no imagination then" the Doctor said "They can't design for themselves as we can"

"No, and they're scared of death, I mean like truly terrified!, they have no concept of an after life of heaven and hell or oblivion or anything, for them death is not so much the unknown as a subject of pure horror, thats why they go to such lengths to avoid it, lengthening their lives with the sarcophagus keeping themselves alive for thousands of years just to keep from facing the unknown, because where humans are curious about the unknown, they are terrified of it"  
"Well it certainly sounds to me like they aren't as powerful and special as they like to make out, they certainly don't have the strength that humans do, our ability to survive incredible circumstances that completely defy the odds"  
"No no they don't" d'Artagnan agreed "Also our compassion, our resiliance, bravery in the face of overwhelming odds, its a concept that completely beyond them, they wouldn't sacrifice themselves to save a hundred lives or sacrifice anything of themselves for a greater cause, if in danger they would rather throw their entire army in to the fray while they fled for safety"

"Cowards then" 

"Very much so".

d'Artagnan and Doctor McKenzie spent nearly two hours talking about the Goa'uld and d'Artagnan's experiances with them after which the young Musketeer was do tired he went to his and Athos's quarters and fell into bed in an exhausted sleep that lasted for a good seven hours!, the longest he had slept since he had been freed from the Goa'uld.

"This is a very normal reaction" Janet said to Athos who was rather concerned by d'Artagnan's reaction "Getting out a lot of problems that he's been bottling up can be as exhausting as battle"  
"I want to help him" Athos said folding his arm with his hands in his arm pits, "I want....I want to do something for him"

"You already are" Janet said with a gentle smile "Just by being there for him, talking to him, listening to him, it all helps"

"But what about........." Athos broke off and shook his head 

"What about what?" Janet asked waiting patiently as Athos struggled to find the right words

"What Shesmu and Ba'al did to him, to his body" Athos said looking uncomfortable as he spoke "It was a......violation was it not?"

"You mean Shesmu taking d'Artagnan as host?", Janet frowned and shook her head "No you don't mean that you......oh!", the Doctor could have kicked herself for being so slow on the up take, Ba'al and Shesmu, they were lovers, they would have had sex and to do so d'Artagnan's body would have been used between the pair of them, rape in other words, while d'Artagnan's body would have been compliant thanks to Shesmu supressing d'Artagnan's consciousness, d'Artagnan himself had not been compliant  
"That is........something that may take some time" Janet said "Dr McKenzie will also be talking to d'Artagnan about that once he feels ready to speak about it"

"But what am I supposed to do?" Athos demanded "Do I.............I want to............it's been weeks since I.....since we.........."

"There is no harm is showing him affection" Janet said understanding what Athos was saying or rather not saying but being able to read the subtext, "You can hold him, kiss him, show him that you love him, and back off if he doesn't want to......go any further"

"But what if I scare him?" Athos sighed slumping down onto the wheeled chair and jumping as it moved! (Swivel chairs were still a bit of a weird thing to him!) "In our time when people are raped...........they become outcasts, they go to religious houses for the rest of their days and hide themselves from the world, I don't want that for d'Artagnan, to be hidden away like that..........it would be worse than death for him for the person he is"  
"It doesn't have to be like that" Janet said "People....they can recover from rape, yes they carry it with them for the rest of their lives, it's always there in the back of their minds, but they put it at the back of their minds, leave it in the past and move forward with their lives, they go on, get married, have children, do what they want not letting their attacker win"

"You think that d'Artagnan can do that?, that he can recover from this?"

"You don't?" Janet countered "I've heard tell of a very stubborn Gascon who always defys everything and attracts trouble wherever he goes!", Athos bent forward with a slight laugh

"The day we met he challenged me to a fight to death and threw a dagger at my back when I refused, then insisted on continuing to fight even when it was me, Aramis, and Porthos against him!"

"Well that sounds to me like someone who doesn't give in easily" Janet said with a delighted chuckle "It sounds to me like d'Artagnan is a born fighter who will not go down without one hell of a struggle".

 

It took Athos a few days before he worked up the courage to take the chance but eventually he cuddled up with d'Artagnan after spending another night at Jacks watching the rest of the Lord of The Rings films and making plans to watch the Hobbit films the following week, and began to kiss him, gently and slowly so as not to frighten him but with enough passion for d'Artagnan to know his intentions.

"Is this alright?" he whispered running his finger tips down d'Artagnan's bicep 

"I think so" d'Artagnan breathed leaning into the warmth and familiar scent of Athos's body "Let me keep seeing you, hearing you, so I know it's you"

"It's me" Athos assured him drawing d'Artagnan in for another kiss "Always me, only me, and I love you so much"

"I love you too" d'Artagnan whispered laying back on the pillows and hooking his right leg about Athos's thigh relaxing in his grasp, everything about him was familiar and warm and comforting aswell as arousing and had his blood running faster and hotter with his growing passion. This was nothing like Ba'al, the Goa'uld were all about dominance, control, brutality, there was no tenderness with them, no gentility or taking time to pleasure another, Athos always took his time, making each moment last for ever, making each touch, each kiss, each caress an event. 

Athos took his time in kissing his way up his thighs, letting d'Artagnan nip on his finger tips and run his hands through his hair, tugging playfully to bring him back up the bed so they could kiss again. He treated d'Artagnan as if he were glass as he very slowly and tenderly prepared him asking repeatedly if he was ready, if he was sure, but there was absalutely mistaking Athos for Ba'al, there was no comparison at all, just the tender caress of Athos's hands over his hips and slow steady thrust inside his body was completely different to Ba'al's brutal penatration and rampant hurried thrusting as if he wanted to achieve the end goal as fast as possible and take no pleasure in the moments leading towards the inevitable, Athos moved with skill and grace, enough gentility for it not to hurt but enough passion to have d'Artagnan moaning and bucking up against him, panting and mewling for more. 

The hot kissess on his skin, slightly painful bites at his throat, teasing lips at his nipples, they were all pure Athos, he knew this body pressing against him, writhing and thrusting inside him, holding him close and bringing him such intense pleasure he was all but weeping as the tidal wave of emotion and endorphines flowed through him making him cling even tighter to Athos and shaking against him as he climaxed and fell back against the bed pulling Athos with him to hold on tight as the blissful calm took them both.


	12. Chapter 12

In the end d'Artagnan had nearly two months of therapy with Doctor McKenzie talking about all of his time as Shesmu's host, his nightmares, his worries about returning home and not being able to cope, everything.

The not being able to cope being his biggest worry to which The Doctor conferred with Janet and a couple of group sessions including Aramis, Athos, and Porthos were called and they were given instructions on how to help d'Artagnan if he suffered a panick attack or a night terror so he would have support back in his own time period. While in ordinary circumstances they have prescribed him anti depressants and/or tranquilizers as he was going back to the seventeenth century he needed to be kept of any drugs that were addictive as it would only pose further problems for him.

While he was in no way "Cured" after two months d'Artagnan was doing much better, he was sleeping with greater ease as his nightmares were becoming fewer and easier to deal with, he had made a peace with himself, that it wasn't his fault what had happened and he was not responsible for anything that Shesmu had done while in his body.

Athos was of course a constant support for him in everything he needed be it a shoulder to cry on, an ear to listen, or just someone to sit quiet with him as he focused on his breathing and calming himself down.  
While Athos at first felt that he wasn't doing enough for d'Artagnan as time passed he learned from experiance how much what he was doing was helping his lover to heal.

Since he was stronger and more confident now, Janet declared d'Artagnan fit to go home along with the others, she made a final exam of Aramis's leg which had healed very nicely helped no doubt by how fit he had been at the time of the break and his determination to get back on his feet as fast as he could. 

Porthos finally had to admit defeat when it came to taking Teal'c down, while he gave the Jaffa a run for his money in the end he just couldn't surpass the Jaffa's swift reflexes or immense strength, which wasn't to say that he didn't thoroughly enjoy himself trying to defeat Teal'c and spent many hours in the gym trying to do so.

"I'm gonna miss havin' you t'spar with" he said after their last session 

"Indeed I shall be grieved to see you leave MusketeerPorthos" Teal'c replied "I have become very fond of you and your friends"

"We could always stay!" Porthos offered with a chuckle but held up his hand to forstall Teal'c from repeating all the techno babble that Sam and Daniel spurted and left Porthos with a thumping headache and very confused!, "I know I know, history has to play out as it always did, I'm just sayin' we could have fun here, we have had fun, even d'Art has especially at that paintballin' place!" (One of Jacks ideas had been to take them paint balling), Aramis had of course faired the best with his sharp eye but by the end of the day they were all covered in paint and grinning like lunatics!

"I'm sure as hell gonna miss havin' hot water on tap instead o' havin' t'go get a bucket full, and those talking pictures.......um movies!, I'm really gonna miss them, and My God that Ben and Jerrys!, I swear I could live off that!"

"The food on this world is indeed most palatable" Teal'c agreed

"Think we'll be allowed to take some back with us?!", Teal'c rose an eyebrow at Porthos who grinned looking hopeful and ready to start shoving chocolate bars, slices of pizza, and other food items into his clothing to carry back through the gate!.

 

"A pic-nic hamper!" Sam cried at Jack who shrugged unrepentantly 

"It's just food Sam" Daniel offered by way of placation "They'll eat all the evidence and it's all being packed in glass and metal dishes so there won't be any plastic taken back to the seventeenth century"

"No just Peanut butter cup Ben and Jerrys, Pepperoni pizza, cadburry milk chocolate, and cup cakes!" Sam drawled rolling her eyes at the aray of junk and snack foods filling the hamper, all taken from their packaging to as not to introduce tin foil and celophane in the seventeenth century but still containing God knows what sugars and addictives that didn't exist back then!

"Just think of it as a going away gift from us" Jack said patting the Majors shoulder and handing her a chocolate mini roll to eat "After all they've been through I think this is the least they deserve"

"Considering the hours d'Artagnan and Athos have put in on giving you sword lessons it's definatly the least they deserve"

"Hey!" 

"I'm going to miss Aramis", both Daniel and Jack stopped dead to stare at Sam who scoffed and rolled her eyes "Not like that!, he's nice, romantic, it's not like I meet many men like that!"

Daniel and Jack looked at each other "Do you feel insulted?" Jack asked 

"Completely!" Daniel replied.

 

Thor came back to earth to send the Musketeers home, while he had known of the Asgard thanks to Shesmu seeing Thor in the flesh was still quite fascinating to d'Artagnan who would clearly have loved to spend some time talking to the Asgard, but Thor as usual was all business and set about fixing up the gate to send them back to the Seventeenth century, pic-nic hamper and all.

"I'm really going to miss you guys" d'Artagnan said hugging Daniel, Sam, Teal'c, and Jack in turn "I've had so much fun here, seen and learned so much" 

"We'll miss you too" Daniel said with a large smile "But you have so much to do in your own time, so much coming up"

"Hmm, I recall you mentioning something about d'Artagnan being an integeral figure in our time" Athos put in making d'Artagnan blush 

"Plus you've all go to go back so you'll become famous enough for Dumas to write about you and those movies to be made!" Jack put in 

"Yeah, am I a child in all of them?" d'Artagnan asked "Because that is totally unfair!" 

"Are we sure it was a good idea having them watch those movies?" Hammond whispered to Sam who just shrugged 

"I guess we'll find out when they've gone back Sir".

 

The final farewell was between Jack and Athos the two of them shaking hands at the edge of the ramp "I won't wish you luck because I know you won't need it" Jack said "Just.....try and lay off the wine yeah?"

"Or I'll be portrayed as a drunken grouch in years to come!?" Athos chuckled making Jack laugh, looking over his shoulder to where Daniel and d'Artagnan were making their final goodbyes Athos nodded "He needs me to be strong for him, thats reason enough to stay sober"

"He is indeed" Jack agreed, while and Daniel may not be in the same relationship as Athos and d'Artagnan, Daniel had saved Jack from himself as much as d'Artagnan had saved Athos creating a similarity between their situations that gave Jack some insite into how Athos must feel for d'Artagnan 

"Good luck in your adventures" Athos said "Having seen whats going on out there in the universe I think you'll need it"

"Ah whats a couple of Goa'uld!" Jack quipped 

"Formidable enemies O'Neill!" Teal'c said ruining Jacks joke once again 

"Well time flys and all that" the Colonel sighed stepping back 

"Take care of yourselves and each other" Sam said raising her hand in farewell 

"You do the same" d'Artagnan said linking arms with Athos to go through the gate "Au'revoire Mesamis", bowing their heads slight the pair walked through the gate disappearing into the event horizon

"Thanks for the grub!" Porthos said "And Teal'c if I could have stayed I would have beat you eventually!"

"I am certain of it MusketeerPorthos" Teal'c said with a deep bow of his head 

"Fairest Samantha I shall forver be bewitched by your beauty, my heart shall eternally be yours alone!" Aramis poetically declared removing his hat and bowing for her "Au'Revoire Ma Cherie"

"Au'Revoire Aramis" Sam chuckled letting out a deep breath as the Musketeers walked through the gate and moments later the worm hole closed 

"Well" Jack sighed "Should we check the books and films and make sure nothings changed?"

"Might be an idea" Daniel agreed running a hand through his hair "I'll take the Historical records"

"Allow me to assist you DanielJackson" Teal'c said following after the archeologist, leaving Jack with Sam 

"Movies or books?" he asked 

"Books" Sam replied "Definately books".

 

Paris 1631

 

The Inseparables sat in Treville's office with the hamper spead out to share along with a couple of bottles of wine   
"D'you think they'll succeed in defeating the Goa'uld?" Aramis asked spooning some ice cream and moaning in pleasure "God I love this!"

"It's this milk chocolate I'm going to miss" d'Artagnan said breaking a few squares of cadburry off the bar "Best I've ever tasted"

"In answer to your question I don't suppose we'll ever know" Athos said "We can only hope for the best", Treville sat up straighter and raised his glass 

"To SG1" he toasted "May God watch over them and all their adventures be a success"

"SG1" the others repeated drinking the health 

"There is one thing that I'm curious about" Porthos said 

"Oh?" Athos inquired as he finished his slice of pepperoni pizza 

"What we'll do that'll make us all so famous"...............

 

SGC One Month Later

 

"So there have been no alterations to the time line?" Hammond asked as he sat before SG1

"Not that we can find Sir" Sam replied "It seems we were successful in keeping the time line secure"

"Well there is one thing" Daniel put in "It's not worrying so much.........surprising and a bit funny"

"Funny?, I could do with a laugh!" Jack drawled 

"It's a new TV series by the BBC, called The Musketeers", he paused and smirked as he got the others attention "It seems that this d'Artagnan is a young man rather than an adolescent boy, and the actor playing Porthos is black..........!".

The End


End file.
